Heroes and The Grand Magic Games
by Phant0mZ0ne
Summary: A One Punch Man/Fairy Tail crossover: Heroes and the Grand Magic Games: Saitama, Genos, King, Silver Fang, and Blizzard of Hell are teleported to the X791 Grand Magic Games along with other Heroes! But what is the conspiracy brewing behind the scenes? What is the Eclipse Plan? Rated T for violence, mild language, sexual themes. DISCONTINUED
1. A Seemingly Ordinary Day

_**A/N: New year, New fanfiction! "Heroes and The Grand Magic Games" begins!**_

 **CITY Z: 10:29 AM**

The bald man walked through City Z, with nothing on his mind, a bag of groceries in his hand, and a cyborg by his side.

"Sensei," Genos said. "What do you plan on cooking with those groceries?"

"Well," Saitama replied. "I honestly don't know."

As the two were walking towards their apartment, Genos heard a buzz in his ear; it was an alert from the Heroes Association.

"Sensei! There's a Demon level threat a few blocks from here! We should-" Genos began, as a large WHOOPH was heard.

"Hey Genos, can you take care of it?" Saitama asked. "I've want to get these groceries home, and then I'm gonna head over to King's house."

The Demon Cyborg simply nodded and ran off to fight the threat.

Saitama headed off towards his apartment.

 **XXX: 12:50 PM**

Saitama walked into King's apartment.

"Hey, man" King said. "Ready for an all day playthrough of _Master Kaiser_?"

"That's a pretty stupid name, but okay," Saitama replied.

King turned on the game console, but then they heard a large crash.

"Huh? What do you think is going on outside?" King asked.

"I dunno," the bald man replied.

Saitama glanced outside and at that moment, he saw a battered Genos being thrown around by a gigantic, humongous rhino-like creature.

"Ah! Genos!" Saitama exclaimed, opening the window. "There you are!"

King nervously looked outside. "Is that the D-Demon level threat?" he stammered.

"Yes!" Genos yelled back as he tried to get up. The giant rhino smashed him again.

"LISTEN UP!" the creature yelled. "I AM THE GREAT KING OF THE PLAINS, MUDOSKU!"

"FOR CENTURIES, THIS LAND USED TO BE A WONDERFUL SERENGETI. THEN, THE HUMANS CAME AND TURNED THIS INTO A CITY. MY PEOPLE HAD NOWHERE TO GO! NOW-"

"Will you talk more quietly? We're right here."

Mudosku looked at Saitama with an evil grin. He snorted and said, "WELL WELL WELL, LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE! A BALD GUY WHO'S NOTHING MORE THAN A USELESS…"

As the creature insulted the bald superhero, Saitama leaped out of the window and walked over to Mudosku.

"-I THINK THAT SCUM LIKE YOU SHOUlGHRAAAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAGH" Mudosku screamed as Saitama punched him in the gut, leaving a wide hole where his stomach should've been.

"Wow. For a king, he was pretty weak." Saitama noted.

Genos merely smiled.

King stepped outside and looked at the corpse.

"Woah, this is crazy…" he muttered.

"Well, now that this is over with, let's resume our game, shall we?" Saitama said.

 **XXX: 6:36 PM**

A few hours later, Saitama walked home with Genos.

"Well, that was pretty ordinary, huh Genos?" Saitama asked.

Genos simply nodded. A day with a Demon level monster was far from ordinary, but with Sensei, it was normal.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

"I've found you, Saitama!"

Genos turned and saw Speed-o-Sound Sonic running towards them.

Sonic jumped in the air and kicked, hitting the cyborg in the head and knocking him a few feet away.

Sonic then turned and pulled out his sword.

"There's nothing between us now, Saitama! Now I'll defeat you!"

"Special move! WHIRLWIND BLADE SLASH!" Sonic yelled, slashing his sword down in a downwards arc.

Saitama sidestepped, and the blade missed, hitting Sonic right between the legs.

"HUGLP" Sonic gurgled, as the pain of having a sword in his testicles was very painful.

"I'll defeat you next time, Saitama…" Sonic muttered weakly, before waddling away.

"Get stronger and train hard!" Saitama called out. _I wonder why he doesn't give up?_ He thought.

Genos staggered back up and looked at Sonic with murderous intent. "If you want, master, I can incinerate him." He asked.

"No thanks, Genos," Saitama replied. "That guy just needs to let go."

The duo resumed their journey to the apartment.

A few hours later, Saitama said goodbye to Genos, walked into his apartment, and took a shower.

"I wonder if anything exciting will happen tomorrow?" the bald man said wistfully as he changed into his pajamas.

What Saitama didn't know was that something very exciting was going to happen over the next few days.

Outside of his apartment, a mysterious robed man began muttering an ancient incantation.

The man smiled and whispered, "All hail Lord Jorthal!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 _ **A/N: A pretty short chapter, I know. Don't worry, the next two chapters will be pretty lengthy… Also, I may include some ships (the romantic kind)…**_

 _ **Oh yeah! The heroes that will be transported to Fiore are:**_

 _ **Saitama, Genos, Tastumaki (Tornado of Terror), Bang (Silver Fang), King, Fubuki (Blizzard of Hell), Metal Knight, Pri Pri Prisoner, Atomic Samurai, Iaion (however you spell his name), Metal Bat, and Mumen/License-less Rider.**_

 _ **If anyone wants to know what the names of the chapters will be, here we go:**_

 _ **Note that the number of chapters are subject to change.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A Seemingly Ordinary Day**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Welcome to Fiore**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Day 1 (which will be split into several parts)**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Day 2 (which will be split into several parts)**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Day 3 (which will be split into several parts)**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Special chapter- The Exciting Ryugetsuu Land**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Day 4 (which will be split into several parts)**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Day 5 (which will be split into several parts)**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Day 6 (which will be split into several parts)**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Eclipse (which will be split into several parts)**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Aftermath**_

 _ **Chapter 13: Home, Sweet Home**_


	2. Welcome to Fiore

_**A/N: Let me just say, I was overwhelmed by the amount of compliments and views I got on chapter 1! I'm so happy at people liking it! So thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Chapter 3 is expected by January 22; if it doesn't come, assume that my load of schoolwork has consumed me.**_

 _ **A/N 2: I decided not to add Metal Knight… He's just not the kind of guy I think would be interesting in this story. I also decided not to add Iaian(Iairon?). He's kinda pointless.**_

 _ **A/N 3: Also, who's your favorite hero(es) in One-Punch-Man? (besides Saitama) my favorites would have to be Genos, Metal Bat, Puri-Puri-Prisoner, and Atomic Samurai.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough of my rambling, and on to the chapter!**_

 **CITY Z: 9:19 AM**

Saitama woke up and smashed his alarm clock.

"NOO! DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME WITH THAT BOOGER ON YOUR FINGER!"

The bald man calmed down when he realized that he had been dreaming.

"Oh," Saitama sighed. He got up and turned on the T.V and began to brush his teeth.

"…reports of mysterious hooded men sightings," the anchorwoman was saying. "These men have been drawing large strange circles near buildings. Anyone who sees these men are advised to stay away."

 _Mysterious dudes?_ Saitama thought. _Maybe they can offer me a real fight._

He gargled some water, spat it out, and began to change his clothes.

A few minutes later, the B-Class superhero stepped out into the morning sun.

"Wow, it sure is sunny today," The hero noted.

He turned and saw a robed man drawing a circle on the sidewalk.

"Hey! Old man!" Saitama called out. "Stop drawing circles on the sidewalk!"

Suddenly, our hero realized that the news had been talking about these men.

The determined man began walking towards the robed man.

 _Ha ha ha! Now I'll see what powers he has!_

Suddenly, the mystery guy turned and shouted, "FURLOUTH AROKU SHAKOU!" and pointed his finger at Saitama.

"Oh, wow," Saitama said dizzily. The hero blacked out and fell on the sidewalk.

The masked man pulled of his hood, revealing a tired face with glasses and a beard.

"I'm sorry, but this was the only way." The man said, before dragging Saitama into the circle.

 **XXX**

The bald hero woke up in a white room.

"What the hell?" Saitama questioned.

"Sensei?"

The hero turned and saw Genos standing in the room.

"Ah, Genos! You're here too?" Saitama questioned.

"Yes, Sensei. I was investigating those circles they mentioned on the news when one of those men, or should I say a woman, shouted a spell and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was here." Genos replied.

"Hey! Baldy! Blondie! I'm here too! Along with these incompetent fools!"

Genos and Saitama turned.

Genos analyzed all the other heroes: S-Class rank 2 Tatsumaki (Tornado of Terror), S-Class rank 3 Bang (Silver Fang), S-Class rank 4 Atomic Samurai, S-Class Rank 7 King, S-Class Rank 15 Tanktop Master, S-Class Rank 16 Metal Bat, S-Class rank 17 Puri-Puri-Prisoner, B-Class rank 1 Fubuki (Blizzard of Hell), and C-Class rank 1 License-less Rider.

"Hey, the old man, King, Fubuki, and that bicycle guy are all here! But who are the other heroes?" Saitama exclaimed.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?!" Tatsumaki shrieked.

Bang shushed her and looked to the bald man.

"Saitama, do you know why we are here?" Bang asked.

Saitama shrugged, and then the heroes heard a large creaking sound.

The heroes watched as 10 hooded figures walked into the room.

The hooded ones lifted off their masks, revealing ordinary looking people.

"Hey! Yer the guys who knocked us out! How about I return the favor?!" Metal Bat yelled, lifting his bat.

Tatsumaki began to glow. "I got knocked out by an ordinary guy?! I'll smash him for touching me! Pervert!" she screamed.

Puri-Puri-Prisoner looked at the once-hooded men. "Who are you working for, and why did you bring us here?"

The leader of the hooded ones walked forward. "Hey, hey, we're sorry, but we knew that you wouldn't come with us peacefully, so we had to knock you out."

"We are known as the Epics. My name is Jorthal. We are gods, trying to establish order in the multiverse." The leader continued.

"Multiverse?" Genos and Bang said together.

"That means that there are different Earths, like the one we live in." King said.

Everyone gave him a confused look.

"Well, anyways…" the leader said.

 _Epics? Wow, even they get great names,_ Saitama thought as the leader continued. _Compared to a name like Caped Baldy!_

"We have detected an ancient threat in a certain world, like your Earth, but at the same time, much different. This planet is known as Earth-land." The leader said.

"We'll send you there. You will participate in a tournament, and you will also investigate a conspiracy." He continued.

"Why should we do as you say?" License-less Rider said, and the others nodded.

"Because you're all heroes… If you want to save this world, then you have to do as we say." Jorthal said.

"Oh, also, the time on your world has been frozen. That way, you won't miss anything." Jorthal added.

One of the Epics, a girl, stepped forward and opened up her device, what looked like a futuristic laptop.

"Now, try to stay calm. I'm going to give you all the information that you need on Earth-land." She said.

Immediately, she began furiously typing away.

Saitama and the other heroes (except Genos) felt dizzy as words flew into their minds: _Magic. Lacrima. Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail. Guild. Mavis Vermillion. Zeref. Fiore. Igneel. Grand Magic Games. Dragon._ These words and many more "reconstructed" themselves in their brains, until they had a crystal clear image of what they had to do.

"Oh, and by the way, Saitama," the girl said. "You're too powerful, so I made some adjustments to your powers… Now, when you participate in the games, you won't kill anyone."

Some of the other heroes were a bit confused at what the girl had said to Caped Baldy.

 _This guy is so powerful that he needs adjustments to his power?_ Tatsumaki wondered. _That can't be right. He's only a scrub B-Class!_

 _So this is Saitama…_ Tanktop Master noted. _So he's the one who beat up Tiger and Black Hole…_

"Also, we did a little something… We used some mind magic on the citizens of Fiore. You've been registered as a guild, the Heroes Association. Also, try to be friendly with the Fairy Tail guild. It is important to the mission." The girl added.

"Well, we must go." Jorthal said. "We'll teleport you to Fiore, and then you're on your own."

"Wait!" Genos exclaimed. "What is the threat that's residing in Fiore?!"

Jorthal gave Genos a sad smile. "You'll have to figure that out on your own."

The Epics all pointed their fingers at the heroes.

"FURLOUTH ALROS FIORE!" They shouted.

And with that, the heroes vanished.

Jorthal sighed. He felt tired and old.

The girl walked up to him. "Are you alright, my Lord?" she asked.

"No," Jorthal said with a sad look on his face. "Not since I saw it. The vision of the Multiverse War. The hundreds upon thousands of casualties." He shook his head. "I'll never forget it. But maybe… Maybe those heroes can change the past… and stop the war from ever happening, one step, one world, at a time."

 **XXX** : **FIORE, RUINS**

"Apparently, they've come back," the young man known as Sting Eucliffe said.

"What are you talking about?" his companion, Rogue Cheney, replied.

"The core members of Fairy Tail that disappeared seven years ago."

"I'm not interested."

"Don't lie to me, Rogue," Sting said. "Especially when you looked up to Natsu-san that much."

"That was seven years ago." Rogue replied.

 **XXX: FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

"Sabertooth?" The pink haired boy, Natsu, asked.

"Y'know, a tiger with sabers for teeth… Sabertoooth, get it?" Romeo said.

"Tenma and Lamia even disregard them… They're currently the strongest mage guild in Fiore." He continued.

"I've never heard of them," Gray replied.

"They weren't anything special seven years ago," Alzack said.

"You're saying they grew suddenly over these last seven years?" Gray asked.

"It started when their guild master recruited five very strange, but capable mages." Max said from another table.

"Five people alone made that much of a difference?" Lucy asked.

"Oh? I like his style." Natsu said.

"So what rank does that leave our guild in now?" Wendy asked.

"You really wanna know?" Happy exclaimed.

"You haven't heard yet?" Carla asked.

"Well…?" Wendy asked.

"Absolute last place," Romeo said.

"A super tiny, weak, little guild." Alzack added.

"The weakest guild in Fiore," his wife Bisca concluded.

"Ahh! I'm sorry for asking!" Wendy said nervously.

Natsu began to laugh evilly. "Sounds great! How interesting!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Gray asked, confused.

"You don't get it, do ya?" Natsu said. "I'm looking forward to the chance to try and climb to the top! How many oppurtunities do you get like that?! I'm all fired up!"

"Aw geez," Gray scoffed.

Lucy laughed happily.

"Big bro Natsu is still the same…" Romeo giggled.

 **XXX: FIORE RUINS**

"Man, talking about seven years ago makes me really nostalgic…" Sting said. He gestured in the air. "I was this small back then."

Sting suddenly remembered something: "Ah! You were Gajeel's apprentice back then, right? Man, Gajeel was real scary!"

"Don't cling to the past, Sting," Rogue replied. "Those people were not there on the path we took."

"I've found you!"

Both men turned and saw an armored man, bow in hand, running toward them.

"DIIIEEEE!" the man screamed as he let an arrow fly.

Sting grabbed the arrow right before it hit Sting.

The soldier looked on in shock as Sting bit into the arrowhead.

"He ate…the arrow… huh?" the man muttered.

Sting continued to chomp on the arrow.

"Now way… He can't be!" the man stuttered.

Sting spat out a piece of arrow, which created a huge explosion.

The man shook and peed his pants.

"Ooh? You let your bad side slip out a bit, didn't ya?" Sting asked.

"S…so it was them…They're…The double dragons of Sabertooth…

"The White Dragon, Sting, and Rogue, The Shadow Dragon… The Dragon Slayer duo!" the man screamed, before running off in fear.

"Hey, hey," Sting called out. "Are you really gonna just abandon your comrades?" he gestured to the pile of unconscious bodies behind them. "You're really scum."

"They're a dark guild, after all," Rogue muttered.

"Sting-kun really overdid it again, didn't he…" a certain Exceed said.

His companion merely ribbited, like a frog.

"Where did Lector and Frosh get off to?" Sting asked.

"We were just doing a bit of reconnaissance… and we found out that the Fire and Iron Dragons are back! As well as the Sky Dragon! But we won't be second to them!" Lector said enthusiastically.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosh said happily.

"Right?" Lector asked. "After all, you're the most powerful Dragon Slayer, Sting-kun! Yup!"

"Now that I think about it, I'd definitely be able to defeat Natsu-san." Sting said.

"Yeah, of course you would! Yup!" Lector added.

"Wanna go have a duel with him? Rogue?" Sting asked his companion.

"Not interested," was Rogue's reply.

"Fro, too," Frosh added.

 **XXX: SOMEWHERE IN FIORE**

Saitama woke up on the sidewalk with the other heroes.

"Ugh… so we're in Fiore, correct?" Saitama said to the other heroes.

"Yes, Sensei," Genos answered.

"Well, we should try to find the Fairy Tail guild… Didn't Jorthal say that they were important?" Puri-Puri-Prisoner asked.

"Yes. Well then, should we split up?" Bang asked.

"Alright, so we'll have me, Genos, Bang, King and Fubuki, and you guys can decide for yourselves who you'll be partnered with."

"Hmph! Then I'll take the others." Tatsumaki grumbled, much to the dismay of the rest.

 **XXX: ELESWHERE IN FIORE**

 _It'll begin in three months… The one great event that decides the number one guild in Fiore!_

 _The Grand Magic Games… This is a festival featuring many different kinds of magic competitions._

 _In the span of seven years, our guild has become the weakest in the kingdom of Fiore._

 _In order to make Fairy Tail the number one guild in Fiore…_

 _We resolved to enter The Grand Magic Games._

 _However, to us of the Tenrou Team, perhaps those seven blank years… have left us unable to match up with the battles of these times._

 _There are 3 months until the festival._

 _Therefore, we…_

 _Held a training camp by the sea!_ Lucy finished.

Everyone was enjoying the beautiful weather on the beach.

"You guys! We didn't come here to play!" Carla said sternly.

"That's right!" Happy added.

Droy looked at them in their cat-sized swimming suits and muttered. "Saying stuff like that in that sort of gear…"

"Of course we understand…" Erza said. "But having some variety is the key to a good life! Playing well, eating well, sleeping well…"

"You totally left out the main point of training…" Jet said under his breath.

"By the end of your training…" Droy said.

"…At the very least, you have to be able to defeat those of our level-" Jet tried to finish.

Both Jet and Droy were knocked out of the way by an energetic Gray and an excited Natsu.

"IT'S THE OCEAN!" Natsu yelled.

"YYYEEEAAAHHH!" Gray added.

The two began to compete in swimming battles, sand castle-building battles, face stuffing battles, and even sun-tanning battles.

Tired, the two boys headed back to the lodge.

"They're totally enjoying themselves…" an exasperated Jet muttered.

"Oh well, let's be lenient for the first day, at least…" Droy said.

Unknown to Fairy Tail, some heroes had come to the beach as well.

"Ugh," Saitama said, dressed in a tropical shirt, shorts, and wearing an oversized hat. "It's sooo hot!"

The heroes, after they had arrived in Fiore, decided it was best to get a feel for Fiore.

"Sensei, what should we do first?" Genos asked, wearing a pair of shorts but no shirt.

"Well, I don't know. How about you, Bang?" Saitama asked, turning to Bang (simply wearing sweatpants.)

"Well, according to some of the data that that Epic gave us, Fairy Tail's core members are here somewhere." The old dojo master replied.

"I don't like this sun…" King moaned, as he had come as well.

"All of you, man up!" Fubuki ordered. "We have a job to do, right?"

The men turned, and they stared at Fubuki, dressed in a _very_ revealing swimsuit.

"What?" she said pointedly.

"Uh, nothing…" King said.

"All right… Oh wait, is that them?" Saitama asked, pointing towards a group.

"Now that you mention it… of the Tenrou group that came to the traing camp, this is it…?" Lucy asked.

"It seems that the others are training elsewhere…" Levy replied. "Mira's group went to the mountains… Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe went somewhere else as well.

"Hmm… I feel like we're forgetting someone…" Lucy said.

"Gajeel and Lily…" Happy answered.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them lately…" Carla added.

"They said it was some sort of secret training! I tried to go with them, but they turned me down…" Levy answered.

"You tried to go along…? Oh… Levy-chan…" Lucy said furtively.

"N…No…! It's not like that! Not at all!" Levy protested.

Meanwhile, Jet and Droy enjoyed the scenery. (If you know what I mean.)

Saitama and co. walked up to the two. "Hey! Sticks and Fatty! You guys are part of Fairy Tail, right?"

Jet and Droy turned, and Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Erza, and the two Exceeds looked at the odd group.

"Let's have a talk, shall we?"

XXX

The Fairy Tail members, minus Natsu and Gray, stared at Saitama and his acquaintances in disbelief.

"S…so… you guys are from another Earth… like Edolas? And on that earth, you guys are _superheroes_?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Genos said. All the girls couldn't help but stare at his mechanical body.

Wendy stared at Fubuki's swimsuit and blushed furiously.

"I find that very hard to believe… But I guess that it's possible." Erza commented.

"So, why are you guys here?" Wendy asked.

"Well, we have been sent to participate in The Grand Magic Games." Saitama said.

"But how?" Levy asked. "You don't practice magic, right? And you don't even have a guild!"

"You'll see, we have our ways," Bang said sneakily.

"So are they your friends?" Wendy asked.

Saitama shook his head. "Not friends. They're merely acquaintances of mine."

Genos gave Saitama a look of shock for a few seconds, but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

"Oh, we gotta go. There's a 24 hour sale at that market near here." Saitama said, looking at a watch.

"You guys came to this beach to tell us that?!" The members said in unison.

"Yup! See you guys later!" Saitama said, walking away from the confused guild members, and the rest of his group followed.

"See you in three months." Bang called out.

"What should we do?" Lucy asked.

"I think we should tell Master and the rest of the group. They'll know what to do." Erza said in reply.

 **XXX**

Lucy sat on the sand, breathing while Capricorn, the Celestial Spirit, watched over her.

"Training your willpower will raise your magic capacity as well." The goat spirit said.

"Feel the earth… Feel the wind… Feel the energy… Feel it with your skin." Capricorn continued. "And then align your respirations to become one with nature."

The Celestial Spirit mage inhaled and exhaled, then concentrated.

Magical power began to swirl around her.

"That's it, Lucy-sama. Keep going." The spirit said.

Lucy began to sweat as she tried to release more power.

"Please release a little more magic power…" Capricorn muttered.

However, the strain was too much, and she fell back, exhausted.

"It's hard…" Lucy groaned.

"Layla-sama also honed her Celestial Spirit magic with the same kind of special training." Capricorn said.

"Ugh…have you heard of 'The One Magic'?" Lucy asked.

"It's the magic at the root of all magic…right?" Capricorn answered.

"The one Hades was talking about…the one he wanted to obtain…I heard about it before from my mother."

"Zeref, the great world of magic… It didn't have anything to do with dangerous things like that…"

"…what do you mean?" Capricorn asked.

"If 'The One Magic' that Mother talked about was real… Hades back then could have never obtained it…he couldn't even have conceived of it…" she said. "It's not something that can be obtained so easily…and while it's a formidable power that can triumph over anything, at the same time it's an incredibly fragile power as well."

"Mother said that all magic began from love," Lucy continued. "Therefore, I think that 'The One Magic' is love."

Capricorn smiled.

"That's quite a splendid interpretation." Capricorn replied.

"If only Hades had been able to think like that as well…" Lucy said. "Perhaps he wouldn't have veered towards the path of darkness…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the beach, Gray was practicing his Ice-Make magic. Levy and Wendy were reading a book together. Erza was practicing her swordplay, and Natsu and happy were trying to run a few km.

"STRONGER!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied.

"STRONGER AND STRONGER!"

"AYE, AYE SIR!"

"I'LL SHUT UP ANYONE WHO LOOKS DOWN ON OUR GUILD-"

Natsu was cut off by a whoosh of air.

He looked to see a bald man running ahead of him, at an amazing speed.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked to Happy.

"Who, him?" Happy replied. "He's Saitama."

"Saitama?"

"He said he was from another world, like Edolas, and there, he's a _superhero_!"

"A superhero? Don't make me laugh, Happy! There's no such thing!"

 **XXX: Later that night**

At an abandoned area, Saitama, Bang, Genos, and Fubuki were about to have a practice bout.

"Alright. Sensei and I will be on one team, and you and Ms. Blizzard of Hell will be on another. The rules are simple. Use your full potential. The fight will go for 15 minutes." Genos explained.

"Ok." Saitama replied.

"Hmph. I'll defeat all of you. Maybe even you, Saitama." Bang said.

"Bring it on, grandpa!" Saitama replied.

At that moment, the battle began.

Genos ran at light speed towards Fubuki, who cried out, "Hell Storm!"

Immediately, rocks began to float and were sent speeding towards Genos.

The Demon Cyborg simply punched a few of the rocks and used the boosters in his arms to evade the others.

Bang suddenly appeared behind Genos.

"Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist." Bang said, before unleashing a volley of blows on Genos' back.

Genos grunted and turned to face Bang, as another bunch of rocks hit him.

 _A double team attack, huh?_ Genos said mentally.

Meanwhile, Saitama simply sat on the ground, picking his nose.

"Sensei! Why won't you participate? You are part of this too, right?" Genos called out while blocking blows from Silver Fang.

"I want to see how long you last!" Saitama replied.

Genos simply gritted his teeth and swung his arms forward.

"Incinerate!" Genos yelled, unleashing a powerful blast at the two heroes.

Bang moved his arms around, creating a sort of forcefield. However, it was useless against Genos' blast.

Bang was knocked back, and crashed into an abandoned farmhouse near by.

Fubuki swore and yelled, "Hell Cluster!"

Debris from around Bang was lifted and flew towards Genos, crushing him.

"Oh! So you lasted for 6 minutes?" Saitama called.

"I'm pretty sure it was for five." Bang replied, lifting himself from the rubble and brushing himself off. "Now that Genos is down, will you join us? Or do I have to convince you?"

"Sure." was the bald man's only reply. He stood up and shook his belt, checked his zipper, and then yelled out, "Ok, let's go!"

Fubuki drifted towards Saitama, and made chopping motions, hitting Saitama with telekinesis attacks.

Saitama stood there, disappointed at the attack. "Is that all you can do?" he asked.

The leader of the Blizzard group gritted her teeth and said, "Hell Tycoon!"

Extremely large chunks of debris began to circle around the ESPer. The debris then flew towards Saitama, smacking into him.

"Ha! I've got you now-" Fubuki began.

Saitama appeared behind her. She turned around and saw the fist hurtling towards her, stopping just before her face, only centimeters away.

The shockwave from the fist destroyed everything within several miles.

Fubuki looked at the fist and muttered weakly, "You w-win."

"Ok. One down, one to go-" Saitama began, as Silver Fang rushed towards him.

Bang unleashed another volley of blows at Saitama, who blocked them with his hands.

"You're pretty good, old man." Saitama complimented.

"Thank you! But this time, you'll go down!" Bang said, aiming his fist towards Saitama's neck.

The bald hero grabbed the older man's hand and flipped Bang onto his back.

"You got some moves, gramps! Hey Genos, is it time?" Saitama yelled.

"Yes!" Genos called, who's arm had been crushed by the rubble.

"That was a good fight. I hope you use the same strength in the Grand Magic Games." Bang told Saitama. "Of course!" the bald man replied.

"Let's go fix Genos. He looks kinda rough." Saitama noted, running towards the cyborg.

 _Will 3 months pass quickly?_ Bang thought. _I can't wait to see what the Games offers._

"Oh, my back hurts… I need a massage." Bang said, walking towards the bald man and the cyborg.

 **XXX**

The hooded man looked at the stadium that would house the Grand Magic Games.

"Heh, heh, heh… Jorthal is a true fool. My plan will succeed. Isn't that right, Sonic?" he said.

The ninja that was Saitama's mortal enemy stepped forward from the shadows. "I don't care about your plan. All I care about is defeating that baldie."

"Well, anyways, I have some allies for you." The mysterious man replied.

He gestured to a 100 or so ninjas, armed with katanas and other weapons.

"Use them wisely. I had to use some of my powers to bring them back to life." The man confided in Sonic.

"Of course." The ninja replied. He grinned his evil grin.

"Just you wait, Saitama. I'll destroy you for sure." Sonic said. "Now… lets go!" he called to the ninjas.

They gave a battle cry and followed him towards Crocus.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 _ **A/N: Woah! This took such a long time to write that halfway through, I wanted to give up! But all your kind reviews and enthusiasm kept me going, so thanks!**_

 _ **Anyways, the next chapter, titled "The Celestial Spirit Party", will be kinda short. So look forward to that!**_

 _ **And here is a preview for my next crossover; a Batman and Gangsta. fanfic!**_

"Hey Ally, have you ever heard of this Gotham legend?"

A shot of Ergastulum from above, as cries for help are heard.

Batman stands in the Batcave, looking at a case holding a Robin suit.

 _Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time,_

Worick opens fire on a mysterious being running towards him.

 _Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime._

Nicolas, Galahad, and Marco fight off some Talons, but are overwhelmed.

 _They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed._

Batman and Robin interrogate some thugs, beating them and smashing them around.

 _Speak not a whispered word of them,_

Erica, Ivan, and Daniel Monroe watch the fires over Ergatsulum from inside Monroe's mansion.

 _Or they'll send a Talon for your head._

A final shot of the Destroyers, Hunters, and Cristiano family forces working together, taking on legions of Talons.

 **BATMAN/GANGSTA.:**

 **TALONS OF ERGASTULUM**

 **COMING SUMMER 2016**

 _ **Was that as epic as I thought it was? Well, anyways, stay tuned!**_

 _ **-Phant0mZ0ne**_


	3. The Celestial Spirit Party

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was too busy with life, and I apologize for not spending time to write this. Anyways, I want to address the recent complaints that have risen up after I adjusted Saitama's power. I did this because I wanted to have Saitama use his special moves (like consecutive normal punches, serious series, etc) without the consequences of killing someone. For anyone that hates the fact that Saitama was "nerfed", the adjustment will vanish when the Eclipse Plan begins.**_

 _ **On another note, it seems that everyone seems quite happy that Sonic has appeared. He and the mysterious man next to him, as well as those ninjas, will play a big role later in the story.**_

 _ **Also, it seems that no one cares about Jorthal. He also has a big role, so you'll see more of him, whether you like it or not :) Also, let's just say that Mavis and Zeref have met him before, heh heh heh…**_

 _ **And finally, I plan on writing some special bonus chapters after the main story is finished. Here's the list:**_

 _ **Special Chapter 1: The Return of the Mosquito**_

 _ **Special Chapter 2: The True God**_

 _ **Special Chapter 3: Saitama versus Everyone (Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerebus.)**_

 _ **There's probably going to be some more special chapters, but these are the ones that will definitely appear.**_

 _ **Anyways, on to the chapter!**_

 **Five years before the start of the story, in a castle on a planet far beyond the realm of time and space…**

" _Jorthal!"_

 _The Epic known as Jorthal turns and sees his most loyal disciple, Kazur. Kazur is wearing robes made of the finest silk, a gift from the powerful leader._

" _Ah, Kazur. Why are you here? Do you have anything to tell me-"_

 _Kazur pulls out his scepter and blasts Jorthal._

 _The leader of the Epics stumbles and falls, but gets up, unscathed._

 _Jorthal's eyes glow white with anger. "You dare attack the mighty Jorthal?!" he thunders._

 _Kazur scoffs and begins to laugh. "You fool," he says. "I know the secret that you're hiding. You only told Aslana about the vision."_

" _So what? She's one of my most trusted subordinates." Jorthal retorts._

" _You could have told me… Anyways, I want to tell you that I'm leaving your side."_

" _What?" Jorthal says, shocked. Kazur had always been loyal; the very thought of him leaving his side was foreign to the leader of the Epics. Then again, Kazur had attacked him._

" _What do you plan on doing?" Jorthal asks._

" _I will destroy the three in your vision. They would bring the Multiverse War, correct?"_

" _Yes, but…"_

 _Kazur turns away from Jorthal. "I have no need of your pleads." He says. "I have my mind set; I will kill those three. All for the sake of the Multiverse."_

 _Jorthal grabs Kazur and spins him around. His once-loyal disciple's eyes are bloodshot and crazed. "Kazur, listen to me: That vision was blurry and it seemed cut up; it may have not been the full prophecy." He says._

 _Kazur pushes Jorthal away. "It doesn't matter. None of that matters. I will end this war before it happens. Then, I will be a true hero…"_

 _Jorthal tries to stop Kazur, but his new enemy vanishes into the smoke._

" _No. No. NOOOOOOOOO!"_

 **XXX: DAY 2 AT THE FIORE BEACH HOUSE**

"Man, this is the life!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"We've really gotten our bodies into shape," Gray added.

Wendy agreed. "After just two days, our magic power's already gone up a bit."

"If we can keep this up for three months, catching up to the present will be a breeze." Erza said. "Yeah," Levy added.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! JUST YOU WATCH, OTHER GUILDS! YOU'LL SEE THE RESULTS OF A FAIRY'S 3 MONTHS OF FLAME TRAINING!" Natsu shouted.

"At first I thought, 'just three months?'" Lucy said. "But with all this training, 3 months will leave us with time to spare."

"Aye!" Happy added.

Suddenly, the teens heard a certain voice.

"Princess!" the voice said. "That was terrible. Punishment is in order."

Lucy jumped in surprise. "WHERE THE HECK DID YOU POP OUT OF?!" She cried, staring at the young pink-haired girl in the maid outfit, with shackles on her wrists.

"Virgo?" Happy muttered. "The maid Celestial Spirit." Carla confirmed.

"That's right…" Gray added. "Lucy has still been a part of Fairy Tail for the past seven years… her contracted Spirits have been in the spirit world for that entire time."

Juvia began to sob. "That's just awful! All because of Lucy…" she cried.

"No, that's not really a big deal at all…" Virgo replied.

"Then did something happen?" Levy asked.

Virgo simply looked down as Lucy and the others gave her concerned looks.

"The Celestial Spirit World is in danger of being destroyed," Virgo finally answered. "Please… is there something you all can do?"

Lucy stared at Virgo in surprise. "What did you say?" Erza asked.

"The King of the Spirit World is waiting." Virgo said. "He would like me to bring you all there."

"ALRIGHT! JUST LEAVE IT TO US! WHEN THERE'S A FRIEND IN NEED…" Natus shouted.

"Wait!" Lucy protested. "Humans aren't supposed to be able to enter the Spirit World!"

"If you wear Celestial Spirit clothes, you'll be able to cross into the Spirit World." Virgo replied.

"Here we go," she said, as a magic circle appeared around her and the Fairy Tail members.

"H-Hold on! My heart isn't ready!" Lucy said weakly, but by then, the members had vanished.

That is, except for Jet and Droy.

"We were the only ones…" Droy began.

"Left behind?" Jet finished.

At that moment, a certain bald man and blonde cyborg walked past Jet and Droy.

"That's strange. I thought that they would be here." Saitama said.

"Perhaps they went back to the lodge?" Genos suggested.

"Whatever. I was hoping to see what powers that guy Natsu had."

"Sensei,do you even remember the information the girl gave to us?" Genos asked, his sweat dropping.

"Of course I did! But I forgot most of their names…"

Genos sighed, and said "Sensei, Natus Dragneel is a Fire Dragon Slayer. His specialties are fire-based attacks."

"Fire?" Saitama repeated. "Well, I hope he doesn't burn this suit. I only brought this and my 'oppai' sweater."

"You brought your sweater, Sensei?"

"Well, I found it in our 'guild' after we came here."

 _Ah yes, the fake guild the Epics gave us,_ Genos thought. The guild was a simple building with a kitchen, bathroom, and basement. It was located in Crocus, the capital of Fiore.

"Well, Genos, is there a market near here?" the hero said, snapping Genos out of his train of thought.

"Yes, Sensei. There's one in Magnolia."

"Yeah, so?"

"They're having a sale there, Sensei."

Saitama smiled. "Well then, let's go!"

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Gray, Carla, and Happy fell onto a platform.

"This is the Celestial Spirit World?!" Lucy said in disbelief.

"Wow!" Wendy said, awestruck. "It's beautiful…"

The platform the members were on had a gate, which had a path leading to another gate. Beyond that were various planets and strange buildings. There seemed to be a group of stars around them.

The Fairy Tail members heard a booming voice. "Thank you for coming, old friends," it said.

"You are…" Lucy began.

"HUGE!" Natsu screamed.

"MOUSTACHE!" Happy added.

The members stared at the huge figure of the Celestial Spirit King. He was wearing a helmet, armor, and a cape, and his moustache flowed freely from his helmet.

"So you are the guy who's king here?" Erza asked.

 _She said, "you're the guy…"_ Wendy and Levy thought in disbelief.

"Indeed," the mighty King replied.

"What's this about the destruction of the Celestial Spirit World?" Lucy asked.

The Celestial Spirit King looked down at Lucy for a moment, then grinned.

"SURPRISE!" he boomed. "CONGRATULATIONS ON MAKING OUT OF THAT TIME SPELL!"

"LET'S PARTY!" he continued, as spirits like Capricorn, Loke, Aquarius, Taurus, Scorpio, Aries, and many more appeared.

The members simply stared back in confusion.

"But what about the destruction of the Spirit World?" Lucy asked.

Virgo giggled as Lucy looked at her in complete shock.

"We're sorry for tricking you!" Taurus said.

"We wanted to surprise you-ebi." Cancer added.

"We tried to think of a way to celebrate Lucy-sama's return." Capricorn said.

"We all wanted to join on it together, but there is no way you could summon us to the human world at the same time, right?" Lyra said, waving her arm frantically.

"So we decided to call you to the Spirit World instead. Sorry." Aries said.

"It's just this once, though," Scorpio added.

"Yeah! It's a special occasion!" Aquarius concluded.

"Oh, so that's how it is!" Natsu said, getting arm in arm with Sagittarius, who whooped loudly. "You totally surprised me!" Gray laughed.

"It's been a long time, everyone! Come on then! Fly into my chest, Lucy." Loke said.

"Geez," Lucy said, flattered.

The Celestial Spirit King took out two oriental fans. "Well then! Drink yourself stupid! Sing your hearts out!" he said joyfully. "Let's tear it up and get this party started! Celebrate properly with old friends!"

The members and the spirits began to help themselves to the food and drink.

"Have you been well?" Gray asked, fist bumping with Loke. "Too bad about the S-Class test…" Loke said.

"Thanks a lot for what you did back then," Wendy said.

"There's no need to thank me." Hologrium replied.

"But… um… I was really embarrassed, with… y'know… having to take all my clothes off…" Wendy said, flustered.

"Err… well… That's…" Hologrium stuttered.

"I think the right words are, 'it was nothing.'" Lucy said.

Meanwhile, Aquarius went over to Juvia, who was sitting by herself at a table.

"So you're the girl that 'got together' with Lucy, right?" she asked.

"'Got together'?!" Juvia said, her eyes wide open.

"You get a man, yet?" Aquarius continued, and Juvia stuttered.

"Tsk, tsk… That's no good. At that rate, you'll end up like Lucy." Aquarius said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lucy said, irritated.

Elsewhere, Levy was staring at a huge library full of books.

"Wow! Amazing!" she said in disbelief. "It's full of books I've never seen before!"

"Well, you can take just one with you, if you like…" Crux said.

"Really?!" Levy asked, her eyes shining.

Crux had drifted off to "sleep".

"He fell asleep!" Levy said, shocked.

"It's fine! He's thinking." Lucy replied.

Happy and Carla turned and looked at a certain Spirit who said "Puun!"

"Plue!" Happy said.

"That's right, it's a Celestial Spirit, too!" Carla added.

Behind him were thousands of other Plues, all in different colors and with different facial expressions.

"Wahh! There's tons of them!" Happy shouted.

"Nikora are a very common spirit here." The Gemimi twins said together.

Meanwhile, Taurus stared at Ezra's rack.

"Mooo! Erza-san, your boobs are incredible, as always!" the horny bull Spirit shouted.

"Oh really?" Erza said, not impressed.

"Would you mind hopping up a bit?" he asked.

"Why?" was her reply.

"I hate that Spirit…" Levy said, flustered.

"Me too," Wendy agreed.

"What's all this delicious food?!" Natsu said, happily stuffing his face.

"That's crab in Celestial Waste Butter." Cancer said.

"And that's ram steak in white sauce," Aries added.

"I'M SORRY!" Natsu said, throwing up the food.

"But this really is a mysterious place." Gray said, as various Nikora jumped on him.

"I had no idea either that the Celestial World would be like this." Lucy replied. "Now, which Plue is mine?"

"Well of course, regardless of any number of old friends we've had…" The Celestial Spirit King added. "You're the first people to ever have been invited here."

Lucy smiled warmly, and Gray tussled her hair. "Well, I guess they have definitely accepted you, huh?" Gray said.

"Hey! Whaddya think you're doing!" Juvia yelled, infuriated.

Lyra lifted up her lyre and began to play a song:

 _Old friends,_

 _I can see_

 _That you are all…_

 _Here with me,_

Natsu, Scorpio, Aries, Loke, and Levy began to do a line dance.

 _Old friends,_

Virgo got into a belly-dancer style get-up while Capricorn donned a hat.

 _This I swear,_

Gray chewed on a chicken leg while Aquarius and Juvia laughed at a joke.

 _Shall never tear,_

Cancer gave Wendy a new, longer, curlier hair style.

 _So walk on,_

Erza forced Sagittarius to fire another arrow, while he had a look of despair on his face.

 _To endless lands afar,_

Happy danced with Plue and the other Nikora.

 _Dry your tears and face tomorrow,_

Other Spirits began to dance with joy.

 _We're here for you, your stars._

Swan spirits, and other animal spirits began to play instruments like the trumpet, clarinet, etc.

 _I shine so bright, because I sing this song for you._

The King and Lucy both smiled.

 _So let your smile show through._

Memories of Lucy's father and her childhood, as well meeting her father once again several years later until his death causes tears to roll down the Celestial Spirit mage's cheeks.

"Thank you, everyone," she said, choked with emotion. "I love you all…"

The King grinned widely.

Later, the members headed back to the platform from when they started.

"Mmm… that was a lot of fun." Erza said, satisfied.

"I've never eaten food this good." Gray added, patting his stomach.

"You ate it?! You actually ate it?!" Natsu said tearfully.

"Is it really ok for me to take this?" Levy asked.

"I wish I could have these clothes." Wendy said, looking at her dress.

"I can't get this weird Plue off of me…" Happy said, his sweat dropping as a bearded plue happily held onto his shoulder.

"It looks like she's caught a weird one over there, too." Carla said, looking at Aquarius and Juvia, who were talking to each other like a bunch of teenage girls.

"Old friend, we will always be with you." The King said.

"Thank you!" Lucy replied.

"I'll be lookin' forward to helpin' you out soon!" Scorpio said.

"You can call on me anytime." Capricorn added.

"Call me out into the guild again sometime." Loke concluded.

"Please take care of Lucy-san, everybody!" Aries said.

The Fairy Tail members smiled back.

"Well, then!" the King said, fluttering his cloak/cape. "May the divine protection of the stars watch over you!"

And with that, the King vanished.

"You really are loved by the Celestial Spirits." Erza said.

"They're all such great friends." Lucy replied.

"Come on!" Natsu said. "We've gotten our fill of playtime, when we get back, we're gonna put our nose to the grindstone and train!"

"That's right!" Gray added. "We gotta catch up to the other guilds in three months time!"

"That reminds me, I forgot to tell you something." Virgo said. "Time in the Celestial World passes differently than it does in the human world."

No way! You mean that one day in the human world is a whole year here… or something?" Natsu said excitedly.

"Have we found the training zone of our dreams?!" Gray added.

"No, it's the opposite. One day here is equal to three months of the human world's time."

Virgo then teleported them back.

The members gave the sand a deadpan look.

Jet and Droy ran up to them.

"You're finally back! We've been waiting for you!" Jet yelled.

"The Grand Magic Games is in five days! You guys did some awesome training, right?!" Droy added.

"It's all over…" Erza, Natsu, and Gray said, slumping to the floor. Wendy began to cry, and Lucy shouted, "Moustache! Give me back my time!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 _ **Woah, that was hard to write. Mostly because I procrastinated too much. Oh yeah, if there was going to be a sequel to this, what would you rather see:**_

 _ **Fairy Tail gets sent to the world of One Punch Man**_

 _ **The heroes are stuck in the Fairy Tail world and help in the Sun Village, Tartaros, Avatar, and Alvarez Empire arcs**_

 _ **Thanks for your input! Stay tuned for chapter 3!**_

 _ **-Phant0mZ0ne**_

 _ **P.S: I hate math.**_


	4. Crime Sorcière

_**I don't own One-Punch Man or Fairy Tail. They belong to ONE and Hiro Mashima, respectively.**_

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Looks like everyone wants to have the heroes stuck in Fiore as a sequel, so I shall deliver!**_

 _ **Thanks for all your reviews and criticism:**_

 _ **oblivionofchaos: We'll just have to see where the story takes us. If I do have Saitama one-punching the dragons, and it offends you or anyone else, I offer my sincerest apologies.**_

 _ **Hermes: I meant to write that Saitama still has the power to kill, it just won't work on the official guilds (Fairy Tail, Sabretooth, etc.)**_

 _ **Sydney: Thanks for your support! Hope you like chapter 4!**_

 _ **And thanks to users nobody, topaz3, Lightningblade49, and xxxrae97xxx for their input on a sequel.**_

 _ **Also, can you imagine if Genos had dragon lacrimia installed in his arms, kinda like God Serena? God, just combine that with his already badass moves…**_

 _ **One last thing, who's your favorite Fairy Tail character(s)? I'd say Cobra, Hades, Acnologia, and Laxus.**_

 _ **Also, I know I reuploaded the chapter… I feel like something was wrong, so I fixed it.**_

The modern ninja lovingly wiped his blade with a cloth, before holding it up. He stared at its brilliant sheen and smiled.

 **Ch-Chack!**

Sonic turned around and looked at the figure for a few seconds before looking back at his sword.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to wait until the Games began. There's still a few days left." The rival of Saitama said.

The mysterious man tossed a small jar of green liquid, which Sonic caught. He looked at the jar and looked at the man with a frown.

"The hell is this?"

"You want to kill a seemingly unkillable man, correct?" the man said. "Have you tried poisoning his food?"

"No," Sonic answered. "But what's the point? I want to kill him on my own terms, not with cheap poison." He threw back the jar.

The man smiled and caught it. "In that case," he said. "I'll just hold on to this. If you want it back, just ask."

Sonic just snorted. "I don't need it. By the way, did you talk with _her_?"

"Yes. She was a complete fool."

"You always say that…" Sonic muttered.

The man walked out of the room and looked at his army, assembled outside of the temple that they were staying at.

There were about a 1,000 ninjas, a few monsters that he had revived, and a few _other_ things that he had picked up from other worlds, one of them being a tank. However, this wasn't any ordinary tank. This one was a tank on steroids. It had two large cannons instead of one, and there were dual machine guns on both sides. There was also a rocket pod on the back. They all glowed with an eerie blue light. The pilots were wearing futuristic military armor. However, there seemed to be large cracks in their helmets, which would have blood dripping out periodically.

Sonic joined the man. "Don't you think this tank is overkill?"

"Nothing is 'overkill'. We need to take over this land. The Dark Ones require it."

Sonic shook his head. "Will we ever even see these 'Dark Ones'? For all I know, you could be lying. Not that I care about your little club."

The man turned to him. His eyes were a blood-red, his hair neatly combed down, and his cloak made of a fine silk. "The Dark Ones will be the new rulers of the multiverse. When the war begins, Jorthal and his band of merry men will be destroyed. We will create a new universal order."

"Why did you even join them? I thought you wanted to stop the war."

The man smiled, reminiscing in old times. "That was my first thought, but I was enlightened. I now realize that the war will help in creating a better universe."

Sonic began to walk off. "I don't care, as long as Saitama's dead, and I am not caught up in your little skirmish."

A giant rhino monster lumbered towards the man. "Sir! The men are ready!"

"Thank you, Mudosku. Don't worry, you'll get your revenge soon," he said, looking at the monster's bulging muscles and angry eyes.

The monster kneeled. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me back from the dead."

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now join the ranks. We leave in a few days."

As the rhino walked away, he grabbed a rocket launcher, loaded it, and smiled.

It was going to be a hell of a fun week.

 **XXX: Back at the beach house…**

Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Levy all leaned against a small shack on the beach.

"How did we end up in this mess…?" Erza said.

"Our precious training time…" Natsu groaned.

"3 months… just like that…" Gray muttered.

"What are we gonna do…?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

"Princess, I have a suggestion," Virgo said. She was kneeling on a rough, bumpy surface where the ridges cut into her skin, and she was held down by 3 large bricks on her knees. "Please give me an even harsher punishment…" she said.

"Just go home," Lucy said, exasperated.

"The Grand Magic Games starts in five days!" Droy yelled, eating a watermelon.

"We haven't increased our magic power at all!" Jet said, his sweat dropping.

"I guess we have no choice but to let other people compete this time." Levy said, defeated. Juvia sighed in agreement.

"Once again, the gap in power to Lily has grown…" Happy groaned tearfully.

"Huh?" Wendy asked, looking at Happy. "You care about that?" Carla added.

Suddenly, Erza stood up. "We can still make it if we start now! We're gonna have a 5-day training course from hell!" Lucy looked at her in fear, but nevertheless, Erza continued.

"Every one of you better get ready!" she yelled. "There won't even be time to sleep!"

Suddenly, a bird swooped down and landed on her head.

The members looked and saw a message tied to it's leg. They pulled it out and read it. It said:

 _To Fairy Tail, come to the suspension bridge deep in the west woods._

A few minutes later, the members arrived at the bridge.

"Nobody's here… what the hell?" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"Was it a prank?" Gray muttered, looking around.

Suddenly, a blinding flash erupted around the bridge. It slowly began to rebuild itself.

"This is…" Gray said, as the bridge continued to form.

"The bridge…" Levy began.

"It's fixed?!" the members said in unison. "It's connected to the cliff on the other side!"

This must be our invitation." Erza said.

"This might be a trap, after all…" Levy added.

"I don't know who it could be, but let's go for it!" Natsu shouted, determined.

The members walked through the woods. All of a sudden, they saw three hooded people a few feet away.

"Someone's here!" Lucy said. "Be on your guard!" Juvia added.

The figures shifted towards the Fairy Tail members.

They all looked at the mysterious people in surprise as they removed their hoods.

"Thank you for coming…" one of them said.

Erza's eyes in particular widened as a familiar face with blue hair and a mark on his right eye said, "… Fairy Tail."

The members were staring at Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich, and Meredy, who all looked 9 years older.

They all had a guild mark, which looked like a head with a hat and a "ghost-like" body.

"Jellal…" Erza said in shock.

"You haven't changed a bit, Erza…" Jellal replied. "So, I'm sure you've all heard about my jailbreak by now?"

"Yeah…" Erza said, remembering what Alzack and Bisca had been talking about.

Jellal looked away. "Though, to be honest… it's not what I had planned."

"Meredy and I broke him out." Ultear said.

"I didn't do anything," Meredy added. "You mostly did it all by yourself, Ultear."

Juvia looked at the pink-haired girl. "Meredy…" she said shakily.

"Juvia!" Meredy replied happily. "It's been a while."

 _So she's able to have such a wonderful smile now…_ Juvia thought.

However, Lucy, Natsu and Gray seemed less friendly.

"Jellal escaped?" Lucy asked.

"These guys are from Grimoire.." Natsu added.

Gray put his arm in front of the two. "Wait…" he said. "That makes them our enemies… right?"

"Yes." Ultear replied. She smiled awkwardly. "The sins I've commited throughout my life are many… Even if I spent my entire life atoning, it wouldn't be enough… so… I want to at least save as many people as I can, that I encounter throughout my life. For example, Jellal."

"It's fine. You and I both wrestle with the darkness..." he replied. "This is an old story."

"Jellal…" Erza said shakily. "How's your memory…?"

"It's all there." He replied stoically. "Every last detail."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise and horror.

"6 years ago, when I was still in prison, my memory came back." He continued. "Erza… I don't know what I'm supposed to say…"

"I was responsible for what happened to you on that island…" Ultear added. "Jellal was controlling me, though… so please, don't blame me too much."

"I thought I was going to die in prison; the death penalty…" Jellal said, continuing his story. "That's what I received. Up until Ultear broke me out, that is…"

"So, does that mean you've found some reason to live now?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy.. I should tell you… The Jellal that you know and me… aren't the same people."

"Ah, yes!" Wendy replied. "I already figured that out."

"A reason to live… it's not something so wonderful as that…" Jellal replied. "We created a guild. It's not a legitimate guild, nor is it a dark guild…"

"We are an independent guild… Crime Sorcière."

"An independent guild?" Levy asked.

"What does that mean?" Happy added.

"So, they're not registered by the Council?" Carla said, her arms folded.

"I've heard of Crime Sorcière…" Droy said in recognition.

"They've destroyed many, many dark guilds over the years." Jet added warily.

"I have but one reason…" Ultear began.

"Our guild is here to drive away all of the evil brought into this world by dark guilds and Zeref." Jellal said. "So that never again will dark mages like us be born."

"Whoa!" Natsu said excitedly.

"That sounds amazing!" Lucy added.

"But then why don't you become an official guild through the Council?" Gray asked skeptically.

"Because I'm a fugitive…" Jellal answered.

"And because we're former Grimoire Heart members." Meredy added.

"Besides, official guilds are prohibited from going after dark guilds." Jellal said. "Our guild is fine the way it is."

"So, the reason we summoned you here was not just to introduce ourselves… we've heard that you're entering the Grand Magic Games."

"Do you want us to sign one of you up?" Natsu asked. "We could do that for you."

"We can't come near the event grounds…" Ultear said. "So it would appear we have a favor to ask of you."

"Every year, during this event… I've felt a strange magic force…" Jellal said. "I want to identify the source of that magic."

"What the heck?" Natsu muttered.

"Fiore guilds are gonna be there, correct? There's bound to be some suspicious magical forces…" Lucy added.

"I thought that at first as well… But this magic had an evil presence to it, like Zeref's." Jellal replied. "Perhaps the presence is coming from us, since we've been so close to Zeref."

"Zeref…" Natsu said, as a shiver crept up his spine.

"We want to know the true source of this magic." Ultear said.

"From that, we might be able to track down Zeref." Jellal added.

"Of course, winning or losing is a different story. We're going to be cheering on Fairy Tail from the shadows." Meredy said cheerfully. "But meanwhile, please search for the mysterious magic."

"It sounds like you're on a wild goose chase, but we'll help you out." Erza said reluctantly.

"We appreciate it," Ultear replied.

"You sure, Erza?" Gray asked, looking at the Crime Sorcière with suspicion.

"I feel uneasy about a mysterious magical force in a gathering of Fiore guilds." She replied.

"We'll give you your compensation up front." Ultear continued.

Immediately, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy looked at Ultear in excitement.

"Food money!" Natsu and Happy yelled.

"Rent money!" Lucy added.

"Err… I didn't mean money." Ultear said.

"With my new and improved Time Arc, I can raise the level of your ability." She continued.

The members looked at her in shock.

"Eh?" they all said with blank looks on their faces.

"A power up… I guess it's fine to think of it in that way, but it's a bit different." Ultear said.

"Every mage has something like a container inside of them that determines the limit of their magical power," she explained. "In the case that the container is emptied, the Eternano comes from the atmosphere and enters the body… After a while, the container is returned to normal."

"But, recent studies have identified a part of that container that isn't normally used." She continued. "A dormant potential power inside of everyone… Second Origin."

"My Time Arc can evolve your containers so that they're capable of using Second Origin." She said. "In other words, it will give you a giant boost to your magical power, even more than any training you've done until now."

The members cheered in unison. "I don't get it!" Natsu shouted.

Ultear looked at them all with a devilish look on her face. "But… you're going to have to endure pain greater than your wildest imagination."

Wendy and Levy recoiled in fear at her face, but Natsu was oblivious to her words.

"I don't care! Thank you! Thank you! How can I thank you?! You're starting to look like a real woman!" Natsu blubbered.

"I _am_ a woman…" Ultear said, embarrassed.

The members cheered and Jellal smiled.

Erza however, looked at them with a somber face.

 **XXX: ELSEWHERE IN FIORE**

The bald man and his cyborg acquaintance walked through the city of Crocus, on a very important mission.

"So, Genos" Saitama said with a serious expression. "Have you finished your research?"

"Yes, sensei," The blond cyborg replied, nodding. "And what I found was…"

The two stopped before a building. It looked like a home, and had smoke pouring out of the chimney.

"This is the cheapest and tastiest _udon_ place in Fiore."

Saitama grinned and stepped inside. Immediately, they were greeted by "welcome!" from several waiters and waitresses.

"Table for two, I presume?" One of the waitresses said. Genos nodded.

"Right this way, please."

The waitress guided the two to a table and gave them two menus.

"I'll be right back," she said, walking off.

Saitama pulled out his wallet. Inside were about 656 jewels. He suddenly remembered his and everyone else's meeting with Jorthal a few nights before:

 _He and Genos had been walking to their "guild". It was a simple building with a basement, bathroom, kitchen, and a closet._

 _As they walked into the doors, they saw the other members and Jorthal standing on the stage._

" _Is this some sort of play?" Saitama had asked._

" _No." Jorthal replied. "I'm here to discuss your financial status. I looked into your finances, so I decided to transfer them into Jewels, the standard currency here in Fiore."_

 _He looked at Saitama. "Some of you are poorer than others, so you probably won't find a lot of money."_

" _And where is this money, exactly?" Tanktop Master said, his eyebrow raised._

" _It's in the basement. I've written all your hero names on each bag. Of course, you guys can get more Jewels by taking jobs, like most guilds do. Also, if you check your right arms, you'll see your 'guild mark'."_

 _The heroes looked at their right arms, and sure enough, there was the Heroes Association logo: An eagle in a circle, surrounded by the words "Anti-disaster Measures/Heroes Association"_

 _Jorthal pointed to a board that said "JOBS". There were various papers with descriptions of jobs and rewards, ranging from 100 jewels to 5,000,000 jewels. "These jobs may vary, from cooking to cleaning to… well, other things."_

 _Tatsumaki, of course, was quick to complain. "This work isn't for heroes like us! We need to be out there, taking out monsters and-"_

 _Jorthal cut her off. "Here, guilds are forbidden from taking on guys like dark guilds. I doubt you'd find monsters here. Now if you excuse me, I have to go talk to a certain mercenary in a red suit." He said the last line irritably; like talking to the man was the last thing he wanted to do._

 _He began to walk off. "By the way, I've decided to prolong your stay. I'll see you in… a year or so?"_

 _The members stared at him in shock, all except Saitama, who was picking his nose._

What should I have for dinner tonight? _He thought._

"Sensei!"

Saitama was rocked out of his thoughts. Genos was staring at him. The bald man scratched his ear.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Sensei, I was asking, which item did you want?"

Saitama looked at the menu. There was Udon noodle bowls in various sizes, from small to extra, extra large.

"I guess we'll get the large…?" Saitama said, unsure.

"Yes!" Genos replied.

Unbeknownst to the two men, a certain darkly-dressed man and two ninjas were lying in wait, just a few feet away from the restaurant.

Sonic grinned as he stared at both of them through binoculars. He cackled. "Those two will never see me coming…"

He looked at his companions. "All right: Hanzo, Wun Tzu, you know what to do."

The yellow outfitted ninja known as Hanzo and his red-colored companion known as Wun Tzu nodded. They jumped onto the roof of the building, and pulled out two plastique mines. They applied them to the roof, and began the countdown.

"So Genos, I was wondering…" Saitama said, unaware of what was about to happen.

The cyborg looked at his master, wondering what he would tell him.

"Remember that-"

Suddenly, the roof exploded, and debris tumbled down. People screamed and ran out the front door.

Genos was pinned down under a large piece of rubble. "Sensei…?" he croaked. Helplessly, he watched as Hanzo jumped from the remains of the roof.

"You!-" Genos muttered. Hanzo simply looked back and took out his katana. He walked towards the fallen cyborg and began to speak in some sort of dialect. Genos's translater immediately began to translate.

"WHERE IS YOUR MASTER?" Hanzo asked.

Genos remained quiet.

Hanzo began speaking again. "YOU LITTLE untranslatable. I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO-"

Suddenly, a red fist smashed into Hanzo's jaw, knocking him into a bunch of tables.

Saitama stared at Hanzo's body in disgust. "That's for ruining my lunch, you prick!" he grumbled.

Genos smiled, knowing that his master was all right.

Wun Tzu jumped down and pulled out his twin katanas. He started spinning them around, wildly, trying to intimidate Saitama. However, the Caped Baldy was less than impressed, and simply snatched the katanas and broke them over his knee.

Tzu's eyes widened in fear and he turned around. However, Saitama grabbed him, reversed him, and threw him towards Hanzo, who was trying to get up. Tzu smashed into Hanzo, and both of them collapsed with a thud.

Outside, Sonic swore under his breath as he watched the fight end as quickly as it began.

"Damn it… Why do I have to do everything by myself?"

He jumped onto the building, jumped high into the air, took out his katana, and began to fall towards Saitama. He stretched out his legs.

 _Now you'll die, you bald freak!_ He thought.

The sword broke as it hit Saitama's head. Soon, there was only the handle.

 _What the-_

Saitama suddenly lifted his head, and the bald dome collided with Sonic's testicles. And let me tell you, that is not a pretty sight.

Sonic jumped away and ran off, as he couldn't afford to reveal himself.

 _Curse you, Saitama!_ He thought, with tears in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Saitama lifted Genos out of the dirt.

"That's strange," Saitama said. "I swore I felt something squishy smash into my head."

"Perhaps it was some rubble?" Genos suggested.

"I guess you're right."

An old woman suddenly walked into the broken restaurant. "M-My restaurant!" she cried.

She turned towards Saitama and Genos. "Did you do this?!" she yelled.

"I swear, it wasn't us! It was those two!" Saitama said, pointing at Hanzo and Wun Tzu.

"There's no one there, you idiot rascal!" The woman yelled.

"What-?" Saitama said. He looked, and sure enough, the ninjas were not there.

"Will you pay for the damages?!" the woman screamed.

Saitama grabbed Genos and began to run. _Damn those ninjas!_ He thought. _Where could they be?!_

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 _ **A/N: Deadpool was a great movie. In fact, I have Deadpool here today to discuss our future endeavors!**_

 _ **D: Wassup, nerds?**_

 _ **PZ: So, Deadpool, will you please tell the audience what I have planned?**_

 _ **D: Well, Mr. F***face here wants to… Wait a minute, why am I being censored?**_

 _ **PZ: Well, that's because the editors can't have you swearing your head off.**_

 _ **D: Shows the finger to PHANT0MZ0NE Anyways, boys and girls, Mr. Author here is planning on writing TWO new stories starring me.**_

 _ **PZ: Yes, they'll be crossovers with Fullmetal Alchemist and GANGSTA.**_

 _ **D: When are these coming out again?**_

 _ **PZ: Well, after I finish at least 10 chapters of this story, I'll work on FMAxDeadpool. DeadpoolxGANGSTA will come after I finish this entire story.**_

 _ **D: That's some shitty plan. You're gonna need a lot of time for that.**_

 _ **PZ: pushes DEADPOOL away Well, thanks for reading! That's all folks! By the way, chapter 5 is coming soon!**_

 _ *** Cue "Angel in the Morning"**_

 _ **P.S: You guys should read Keyman: The Hand of Judgement.**_


	5. Lost Time and The Flower City

_A ruined city. The bark of gunfire. The clanging of swords. Smoke rising from various places._

 _The cries of children echo. Pained screams are heard. Hundreds of soldiers, dressed exactly alike, run through the streets. In the town square, there are piles of dead bodies, some of them costumed, some of them children, adults as well-_

"Hey!"

Jorthal awoke. He was at a table with four other Epics. They had been discussing something.

He remembered that he was in the castle, in a realm beyond space and time.

"Jorthal, are you all right?" Leigharg asked, a concerned look on his face. He was a muscular, large man with a bushy mustache. He was wearing a dark blue chestplate and matching boots. He also had a large sword strapped to his back.

"Yes, I'm fine… Just a nightmare, that's all…"

"Y'know, with my laptop, I can help you forget those nightmares." Aslana said. She was the youngest member of the Epics, with long red hair. She looked 13. She wore a simple dress with sandals. She was sitting in her chair with her feet on the table. She was typing something on her laptop.

"It's alright; I'm fine." Jorthal replied, a bit more urgently.

Franz snorted. "Now, if we can move on to more _urgent_ matters… We should be thinking about how we're going to _unite_ all of those universes that you proposed. Chances are, many of them won't trust us." He was a skinny man with jet-black hair. He wore a large sorcerer's cloak with boots. He also carried a staff with a large blue crystal on one end.

Jorge glared at Franz. "Then Jorthal can show them the vision. You know, the one that _predicts the future of the entire Multiverse?_ " Jorge was an average-built man with chocolate-colored skin. He was shirtless; instead of a shirt were two bandoliers filled with bullets. He had two revolvers in holsters on his legs. He was also wearing a large cowboy hat. He was also twirling a bullet in his hand.

Franz smirked. "And what will we say if they don't believe that? 'Oh, if you don't help us, a bunch of bad guys we have never seen will kill us all'? We don't know how the Dark Ones even look like! They could be ordinary foot soldiers like in the vision or giant beasts!"

Leigharg looked at Franz. "So you're saying we _shouldn't_ enlist the help of various heroes and people? Are you saying that all 5 of us should just fight an army?!"

Franz's smile faltered for a few seconds, but he recomposed himself. "Yes, we can!" he pointed to Leigharg. "You have the Sword of Souls, right? You can raise an army of the dead!" he looked at Aslana. "Your laptop can boost our powers!" He looked at Jorge. "Your guns can take out hundreds of men! I've seen it myself!" He looked at Jorthal. "And finally, you have all 11 Elements! You can combine them to create the Legend Drag-"

Jorthal smacked the table. "First of all, do you know how powerful the Legend Dragon is? Besides, all 11 Elements have to be unused-if not, I can't summon the Legend. I'd have to wait another century for the elements to go back to their original forms." Franz began to sputter, but Jorthal was on a roll. "Second of all, I know what the Dark Ones army is composed of."

The other members looked at him in surprise. "Really?!" they shouted in excitement. All except Franz, who scoffed again.

"Yes. Thanks to my _bridge of spies_ , I know. They are composed of villains and evil from the universes I told you about. _That's_ why we need to unite the good people of those Earths; they know how to defeat their villains." Jorthal continued.

Aslana cracked her knuckles. "All right then. Let's get down to business and contact some of these universes!"

Jorthal nodded. "I've called at least four, one of which was successful (as you guys were there) and I'm awaiting the responses of the other three."

Leigharg looked out of the castle window. "If only we still had the other seven members…"

The other members nodded solemnly. They remembered what _he_ had done to them after they had met with the Heroes.

"I'll destroy the Dark Ones. I must."

The members looked at Jorthal in shock. He had a furious expression, one that they had never seen before.

"Whatever it takes… lies, deception, betrayal, sacrifice… I'll use them all to stop them."

"Whatever it takes."

 **XXX: SOMEWHERE IN THE FIORE WOODS**

Natsu lay on the ground, writhing in pain as various symbols surround his skin. The pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Gray and Lucy stared at him with deadpan expressions as he continued to cry out in pain.

"Come on, Natsu!"Ultear said. "It's not easy to bring out Second Origin."

Natsu still continued to writhe in pain.

"hey… are you sure this is ok?" Lucy asked.

"Exactly how painful is it?" Gray added.

"Wanna try a sensory link and see for yourself?" Meredy asked.

"Hell no!" was Gray's reply.

 _Oh, Meredy, how you've loosened up…_ Juvia thought, chuckling.

"Do we have to do that too?" Levy asked. Beside her, Wendy began to sob.

"Uh… it doesn't concern us. We're going back." Jet and Droy said together, before running off.

Natsu, still on the ground, began to crawl with a determined expression on his face.

"Natsu…" Happy muttered, looking at his friend's resolve.

"Speaking of which, where is Erza?" Carla asked.

"She left with Jellal." Happy answered.

Juvia immediately perked up. "Just the two of them, alone?!" she shouted. "Juvia wants that too!" she grabbed Gray and began to pull him.

"You want what?" Gray said as he was pulled away.

 _Oh… looks like the relationship hasn't gone anywhere yet…_ Meredy thought with a sigh.

Lucy, meanwhile, looked to the skies, wondering what her friend was doing.

Meanwhile, on a beach nearby, Jellal and Erza watched the sunset.

"You said you got all your memories back, right?" Erza said. "Jellal."

Jellal nodded.

"Which means, the thing about Simon…"

Jellal looked away for a few moments, then spoke. "I killed him."

"What about Nirvana?"

Jellal's face darkened. "I remember that as well." He shook his head. "It feels strange to remember all those things… while I had amnesia."

"Can I still treat you the same as before?" Erza asked.

"I would be glad if you could."

Both mages looked away as their thoughts tormented them.

"I've prepared myself for death, if you would like to seek revenge." Jellal said, breaking the silence.

"You think Simon would want me to do that?"

Jellal continued to look away.

"Setting up your own guild to eliminate dark guilds…" Erza continued. "…Is something you did to redeem your sins. You'll see it through, right?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure." He replied.

"What did you say?!" Erza snapped. She began to walk towards him as he continued.

"I was trying to redeem my sins when I founded Crime Sorciére. But now I realize that no matter what I do, I can never make up for the things I did in the Tower of Heaven."

"If that's the case, what the hell am I doing all this for? No matter how hard I try, I still can't find an answer. Perhaps I'd be better off dead."

 **SLAP!**

That was the sound of Erza slapping Jellal across the face.

"Nonsense, you coward!" Erza said.

"I'm not as strong as you are…" he replied, defeated.

"So you're just gonna quit living because you're not strong enough?!"

"That's not true!" she continued. "BEING ALIVE IS A SIGN OF STRENGTH!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE SAME JELLAL AS BEFORE!" she thundered. "NOT THE ONE WHO STRUGGLED TO SURVIVE!"

"Maybe you're right." Jellal said blandly.

Erza had had enough. "You jerk!" she shouted, grabbing him by the collar.

However, she tripped, and both of them tumbled down onto the land below. A plant shooted out spores.

When it was all over, Jellal was on top of Erza. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

"You're always right." Jellal said, breaking the silence.

"No, that's not true…" Erza replied, softly. "I tried really hard to stay alive no matter how clumsy I was. That's all."

"Erza… I don't think we can see each other from now on…" Jellal whispered.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Jellal…" she whispered as their lips grew closer, closer, closer…

 _Memories began to flow into Erza's mind. Of the Tower of Heaven…_

Closer and closer…

 _She remembered later, of how it was revealed that Siegrain and Jellal were one.._

Closer and even closer…

 _She remembered of how he was resurrected, and of his amnesia soon after._

Closer and closer… until there was no space between them.

After what seemed like forever, Jellal pulled away, and Erza looked at him in confusion.

"I can't…" he said. "I have a fiancée."

Erza recoiled in shock.

"Ah, no, I, er… I didn't mean to…" she stammered.

"No, I just… er… sorry…" he muttered.

"Oh, I see... uh… congrats!" Erza said. "I… had no idea… yeah, it's been seven years… yeah.."

However, Jellal still looked downcast, and Erza finally understood what he meant.

"She must be very important to you, right?" she said.

"Uh, yeah…"

"So she's your reason for living."

Jellal smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I think so…"

Back at the camp, the other members were screaming in a collective wail of pain.

"No one can move now, thanks to you." Erza said, smiling.

"How come you don't feel anything?" Ultear said, amazed at her strength.

"We can't stay in one place for too long due to the nature of our guild, so we're leaving now." Jellal said.

"If you get any information about the mysterious magical force in the Grand Magic Games, let me know by carrier." Meredy added.

"No problem." Erza replied.

"Regarding the Games, I'll help you secretly. Don't worry, just try your best!"

"Though I really want to watch the Games." Jellal said.

"In disguise?"

"… Forget it."

"See you… hope to see you again, Erza." Jellal said.

"Goodbye!" Meredy said cheerfully.

"Say hi to everyone for me. Oh, and take care of Gray, please." Ultear said.

Erza smiled as her friends began to walk away, and then blushed when Jellal turned his head and smiled back.

 **Later…**

"That magical force…" Jellal muttered.

The Crime Sorcére members were in a cave that was there camp.

"I hope the members of Fairy Tail will be alright." Jellal said.

"Those guys will manage to survive, so I have high expectations for them." Ultear replied.

"Yeah" Meredy said, chewing her food. "So, Jellal…"

"Why did you lie and tell her you had a fiancée?"

"You heard that?!" Jellal said, embarrassed.

"Isn't it better to be honest with yourself?" Ultear said. "Or did you decide to continue punishing yourself?"

"'Punishment' is the rule for Crime Sorciére, isn't it?" Jellal said. "We know that I can't fall in love with people who walk in the light. I only hope that Erza can be happy forever."

Meredy and Ultear looked at him, less than impressed.

"…Even so? Why didn't you come up with a better lie?" Meredy said.

"It's really bad. You think that's cool?" Ultear added.

 **Back at the Fairy Tail camp…**

 _Fiancée…_

 _You're such a clumsy liar. Just like before…_

 _This is our answer…_

"Look Erza!" Happy said, beside her, drawing something in the sand. That something was…

A broken heart.

Erza then kicked Happy to space and beyond. Some still wonder how he ever got back from the stars.

 **XXX: Elsewhere**

Sonic looked through his binoculars at the city of Crocus.

"Beautiful city, isn't it?"

Sonic turned, looking at his companion. The man with the cloak.

"Shame that I'll destroy it in seven days."

Sonic stood up from his crouched position. "You don't have to keep reminding me, y'know. Anyways, Kazur…why do you want to destroy this city? Why not take it over?"

Kazur smiled.

"A show of strength. An act of power."

Sonic shook his head.

 **XXX: A few days later.**

 _The city is busting full with the mages of Fiore and its citizens._

 _In the center of the city is the King of Fiore's palace, Mercurias._

 _And in the mountains to the west, The Grand Magic Games is being held in the Coliseum._

 _And in the middle of town, there's us._

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy were all nervous. They were slumped on the ground, moaning.

"H…hey… I still don't feel so great about all this…" Gray said. "We don't know for sure if that spell worked…"

"Yeah, but I do feel like my magic power has increased." Lucy added. "All my joints are still sore, though…"

"Geez, don't you guys feel embarrassed for yourselves?" Erza said.

"Why are you completely fine, Erza?" Lucy said.

"She probably had her Second Origin from the start." Gray replied.

"That makes sense." Lucy said, her sweat dropping.

"This is my first time being in a city this big!" Wendy said in awe.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Me too." Carla said.

"It's a lot bigger than the Edolas kingdom…" Pantherlily added.

"So, you guys finally made it."

The members turned, and saw Jet, Droy, Alzack, Bisca, Levy, Makarov, and little Azuska, who was on Makarov's head.

"Let's get on with this event, already!" Makarov shouted. He began to laugh. "We'll show 'em the power of Fairy Tail!"

Suddenly, some people began to mutter, murmur and whisper.

"Did you hear that? It's Fairy Tail!"

"Where? Them?"

"The weak little guild forever claiming last place."

"Pfft."

Natsu began to feel the anger boiling up inside of him. "Who laughed just now?!" he yelled.

"Knock it off." Erza scolded.

"You guys gonna come last place again this year, too?"

"Everyone knows Sabertooth is gonna dominate!"

Natsu growled angrily.

"Whoever wants to laugh, let 'em go ahead and laugh." Makarov said sagely.

"What's last place?" Azuska asked innocently.

"Give every bit of your strength, we're aiming for the number one guild in Fiore!" Makarov said to the members. "So we can face Mavis, who saved our lives!"

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Wendy all smiled proudly.

 _In the Grand Magic Games, each guild will elect 5 members to represent them as competitors._

 _After we returned from training, Master elected the 5 of us that would compete:_

 _Natsu, Gray, Erza._

 _Those were all obvious choces, but…_

 _He also chose Wendy and me._

"The match will begin tomorrow…unfortunately; we don't know anything about the rules." Erza said.

"The competition changes every year." Alzack answered, hugging Azuska.

"Sharpshooting popped up the year we didn't come…" Bisca added.

"The year I didn't come, it was a race." Jet said, doing a running motion.

"Victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition." Droy said, chewing on a chicken leg.

"I've read up on all the competitions of the past years, but they're always completely different." Levy concluded.

"Who cares? We'll just take on whatever comes up!" Natsu said, smacking his right fist into his left palm. "Though I hope it's a battle!"

Erza remembered what Jellal had said.

 _A mystery magical prescense, and a mystery competition… she wondered._

"Erza, read the event rulebook by tomorrow, okay?" Makarov asked, putting a thick book in Erza's hands.

"R-read this?!" she stammered.

"Leave it to me! I brought my Wind Reading Glasses." Levy said. Jet and Droy smiled in awe of her.

"If I were to summarize things, there are 3 really important points." Levy said.

"First of all, each guild's master cannot participate."

"Ah, well…" Makarov said, nodding.

"Anyone without the guild's insignia cannot participate either, and must observe."

"W…well, that's to be expected." Gray said.

"Each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained." Levy continued.

"Ah! There's a warning written at the end…" Levy said. "All participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00."

The members began to talk amongst themselves.

"12:00?"

"When?"

"So they're talking about tonight, right?"

"This is just like the story of Cinderella*."

"We've still got plenty of time!"

"We've come ll the way to this huge city, so we may as well hit the town!" Natsu shouted, as he ran into the town, Happy and Lucy right on his tail.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Hey! Do you guys know where the lodgings?!" Erza yelled.

"Honeybone, right?!" Natsu replied.

"We'll be there at 12, for sure!" Lucy added.

"Aye!" was Happy's reply.

"12:00…" Erza muttered. "Designated lodgings…?"

 **XXX: Elsewhere in town…**

Saitama, Genos, Bang, King and Fubuki walked throughout the town streets. They got a few glances from people, but mostly everyone ignored them.

"I can't believe that those ninjas disappeared a minute after I took them out!" Saitama grumbled.

"Well, dude, they are _ninjas_." King replied casually.

Genos nodded in agreement. "Ninjas are extremely agile, and durable, due to their training. Those ninjas seemed even more powerful than regular ninjas."

"Whatever."

"I heard that those Fairy Tail members are in town. How about we go talk with them?" Fubuki suddenly said.

"Seems like a good idea. Let's go find them, then." Bang replied.

The other members nodded and looked around for any sign of the tell-tale mark.

 _I wonder how strong that Natsu guy is…_ Saitama wondered.

 **Elsewhere…**

At the same time, Wendy and Carla were in front of a huge castle. It was a spectacular sight indeed, as it was grand as it was humongous. There was a large, beautiful fountain in front of it, and of course, flowers bloomed everywhere.

"Look at that, Carla!" Wendy said, full of awe.

"Amazing!" Carla replied.

"This is called Castle Mercurius." Wendy stated, looking up front her brochure.

"I wonder what kind of person the king is?" Carla asked, still gazing at the castle.

While Wendy and Carla were talking, a sinister black creature gazed at them. It had white eyes, some sort of flower on its head as a hat. It also had a tail with an arrowhead on the end.

"Kikihihi!" it giggled.

 **Meanwhile…**

"The roads here are all lined with flowers." Lucy observed, looking around the town.

"I guess that's why they call it 'The Flower Blooming Capital'." Happy said.

Natsu turned when he heard someone say "Fight!" he smiled and turned to run.

"Who's trying to start a fight during the festival?!" he yelled, running down the street.

"All the guilds of Fiore are here, right?" Happy said, flying after him.

"Hold up, Natsu!" Lucy said, exasperated.

A man fell on the floor, knocked out. Who had smacked the man unconscious?

Sting and Rogue, that is.

"Still want more?" Sting asked to the crowd.

"That was a total joke…" Lector said, looking at the bodies and shaking his head.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

"Those are the dragons of Sabertooth." One man said.

"Sting and Rogue!" the man next to him added.

"The strongest members of the strongest guild!" Another added.

"Sabertooth?" Natsu asked, butting his way through the crowd.

Sting and Rogue turned to the new voice.

"You must be…" Sting began.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Rogue concluded.

Natsu looked at them, confused. How did they know him?

"CATS?!" Happy said in shock, looking at Lector and Frosch.

"What's with this cat and its idiotic face? Lector said, pointing at Happy with a smug look on his face.

"Idiot!" Frosch added, pointing at Happy as well.

"THEY SPOKE!" Happy shouted, recoiling in even more shock.

"Should I even bother butting in here…" Lucy muttered, her sweat dropping.

Sting laughed mockingly. "So those rumors about you entering the Grand Magic Games… those were true?!"

He went up to Natsu's face. "Acnologia… you're the Dragon Slayer who couldn't even defeat a dragon… right?" He smiled. "Then what's the point of being a Dragon Slayer?"

"Ah?" Natsu muttered, in disbelief over the disrespect coming from Sting.

"I used to look up to you a long, long time ago… by the way, this is Rogue." He continued.

"So just like you, we wanted to become Dragon Slayers." Rogue added.

"Dragon Slayers?!... You two are…?!" Natsu sputtered.

"You should probably call us 'true' Dragon Slayers." Sting said. "After all… we'd probably be able to defeat Acnologia."

"You're only able to say that because you haven't seen Acnologia!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Happy added.

"What a stupid-looking cat." Lector teased.

"You're smart, Lector." Frosch praised.

"It doesn't matter if we've seen it before." Rogue said.

"This is the difference between the kind of Dragon Slayers we are and you are." Sting added.

"Let me explain things." Lector said, a smug look on his face.

"Natsu, having gained his Dragon Slaying magic from an actual dragon, is known as First Generation.

"Laxus and Cobra of Oraceon Seis, who are able to use Dragon Slaying magic from dragon lacrimia embedded in them are known as Second Generation.

"And then there's Sting and Rogue, who are hybrids, having a dragon parent and a dragon lacrimia in their bodies. They're known as Third Generation! The ultimate Dragon Slayers!" Lector finished.

"Third Generation?!" Natsu said. "Did you lose your dragons in the year 777, too?"

"Ah, well… not exactly…" Sting said.

"Let's tell him the truth." Rogue added.

"The dragon that taught us Dragon Slaying magic… we destroyed it with our own hands." Rogue explained. "In order to become _true_ Dragon Slayers."

"They… killed a dragon?!" Lucy said.

"Humans…killed a dragon…" Happy muttered.

"You…you killed your parents…" Natsu began to tremble in rage.

"Hey! What's happening here? A fight?"

The mages turned and saw as the crowd dispersed to let two people in. Lucy and Happy gasped when they recognized who they were.

"You…" Lucy whispered.

"Looks like the fight ended. Bummer." Saitama said.

"It does not matter, Sensei. Looks like some of the members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are here." Genos replied.

Saitama turned and saw Lucy and Happy. "Well I recognize them, but who are those other 3?"

Genos pointed to Natsu. "That's Natsu Dragneel, Sensei."

Natsu finally recognized him. "You're that Saitama guy Happy was talking about!"

Sting went up to Saitama and smirked. "Who the hell are you?" he grabbed Saitama's collar. "Are you participating in the Grand Magic Games too?"

The crowd gasped as a _whirring_ sound was heard. "Unhand Sensei, or I'll incinerate you." Genos growled. His arm had opened, revealing several cannons inside of his arm. The crowd was surprised; they had never seen technology like that before.

 **Elsewhere…**

"They're late." Erza muttered, playing cards with herself. The clock on the wall read 12:00.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 _ **A/N: *- I honestly don't know if Cinderella exists in Earth-land. That's just what the manga-scan said.**_

 _ **Ooh, the suspense! Saitama and Genos! Natsu, Happy, and Lucy! Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch all in one place! What will happen next?!**_

 _ **Behold, the new Epics! All of their designs are based on characters from movies, TV shows, videogames, and of course, manga and anime.**_

 _ **First off, Jorthal, who I already introduced. However, I didn't elaborate on his design. I based him off the character Rip Hunter, from DC's Legends of Tommorow. He has that beard and hair-style, but he doesn't have that British accent. His hair is also blond.**_

 _ **Aslana is based off of Dr Necro/Misery from Keyman: The Hand of Judgement. She's young, but she's smarted than she looks.**_

 _ **Leigharg is based off of Alex Louis Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist. He has the same body type and personality, but his hair and beard are more like Sig Curtis'.**_

 _ **Franz is a sorta "greasy wizard". He has that same hairstyle as Severus Snape (of Harry Potter fame), and he has a sort of sarcastic way of speaking. Some say he could be working with Kazar, but I doubt it…**_

 _ **And finally, Jorge. He's kinda like Revolver Ocelot (from Metal Gear Solid) and he likes to do tricks with his revolvers and whatnot. He's an expert sharpshooter.**_

 _ **One more thing. The Multiverse War (which will be a 5 act fanfiction) will have various universes at war. I know that I'll be adding Fairy Tail, One-Punch Man, Dragonball, DC, and Marvel in it as the main characters of focus, but who else should be in this mega event? Let me know in your reviews!**_

 _ **Well, see ya in chapter 6!**_


	6. The Preliminary

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. I've been working on projects for school, so I haven't had the time to write. Anyways, onwards! THE WAIT IS OVER!**_

 _ **P.S: "Kept you waiting, huh?"**_

Erza glared at her fellow members in suspicion.

"You guys…" she said. "Where have you been?!"

Gray muttered something under his breath, while Lucy tried to explain.

"Well… it's complicated, and weird…. Well… I mean, uh…"

Natsu, meanwhile, sat there trembling, remembering what he had seen.

 **Before…**

Sting looked at Genos's arm in surprise. "What kind of magic is that?" he asked. "Mechanical?"

"It is not magic." Genos said. "Now, let go of Sensei."

Sting smirked. "Make me."

Genos gritted his teeth. "Your wish is my command." His arm suddenly exploded as energy hit Sting right in the face.

Sting flew backwards, hitting some of the members of the crowd. Lector's face paled.

"STING!" he cried, running over to see if his friend was alright.

Rogue looked at Genos in shock. "You bastard… I'll…"

Sting coughed. "It's alright, Rogue." He got up shakily. He limped over to Saitama, who was brushing dust off his suit, and Genos, who's arm was still smoking.

He got up in both of their faces. "You got lucky this time, punks. You both better hope that the Grand Magic Games' main event isn't a battle… because if it is, we're gonna show you the power of Third Generation Dragon Slayers!"

 _Punks?_ Saitama thought. _I'm older than him though, right?_

"Fine by us." Genos said, his expression stoic.

"That cat's reeks of stupidity, doesn't he?" Lector said, his tears dry. He had gone back to his usual smug self.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch replied.

Natsu and Happy watched as the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers and their cats walked off.

"ARGH… We're gonna get those guys, no matter what!" They both cried.

"Well, guess finishes our work here." Saitama said. He looked at the trio. "See you guys at the Games, then."

The three simply stared as the two walked away.

"Wait!" Lucy cried. "We know that you guys are 'heroes'… but what powers do you have?"

Saitama turned. He smiled.

"You'll see."

Suddenly, other people came to Saitama and Genos. They were strange, ranging from a floating girl to a muscular man in a prison jumpsuit to a man on… a bicycle?

"Who exactly are they?" Happy asked aloud. Nastu and Lucy wondered the same thing.

 **In the present…**

"I see…" Erza muttered thoughtfully. "So not only Sabertooth showed up, but those 'Heroes' as well?"

"Yeah… and they were really powerful!" Happy said.

"Well, we only saw what one of them did, so…" Lucy muttered, her sweat dropping.

"Anyway, where's Wendy?" Erza said, changing the subject.

"That's right…" Lucy said, looking around the room.

"She's late…" Gray muttered.

Happy stood up. "She's with Carla, so I don't think their lost."

"It's almost 12 though…" Erza muttered. "That little girl is out there, all alone…"

Suddenly, Lucy had a terrifying vision of what Wendy was doing (probably taking over the town and joining a gang). She sobbed and shook.

"What should we do?" She said, choked.

"Do all writers have this overactive imagination?" Gray muttered.

Suddenly, the door opened and a manly, muscular man and a young woman with short white hair walked in. They had "Muscular Cola" in their hands.

"Yo, we brought snacks!" The man said.

"Tommorow's almost here." His companion said.

"Elfman and Lisanna!" Gray said.

"Are you back from your little training camp?" Natsu asked.

"We planned on increasing our strength… but we made a bad choice…" Elfman said.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Erza said to Lisanna.

"What is it?" Mira's sister replied.

"Well, Wendy hasn't come back to our lodging yet…"

"We probably shouldn't go anywhere after 12:00." Gray said.

"What happens at 12?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm not really sure, but the rules said 'Be here at 12'…"

The clock on the wall suddenly struck 12. The other member looked at the clock in surprise.

"Speaking of which… it's 12 now." Gray said.

"What's gonna happen?" Natsu wondered.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

" **To all the guilds here for the Grand Magic Games!"** it said. **"Good Morning!"**

The speaker was revealed to be a giant, pumpkin-headed man with a striped shirt, white pants, and a cape, as well as a witch hat.

" **In order to reduce the participating teams from 114 down to 9…"** he continued. **"We will now begin a 'preliminary event'"**

"Preliminary?!" Gray said, shocked.

"No one said anything about that!" Erza added.

"What's that?! It's huge!" Natsu shouted, staring at the giant pumpkin man.

"It's like a 3D projection!" Lucy murmured.

"A pumpkin!" Happy said happily, flailing his arms around.

Fairy Tail wasn't the only guild watching the giant projection speak. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, as well as the Heroes Association, were watching as well.

"There was a preliminary event last time too, right?" Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, or simply known as Ichiya, said sparkling. He was dressed in his stylish bathrobe, and he was carrying his teddy bear as well.

"I'm not sure… what's going on?" Hibiki said groggily, besides him.

"So… 12:00 was the starting time of the preliminary event." Lyon said coolly, in the Lamia Scale guild lodge.

"Of the 114 guilds that entered, suddenly we're down to only 9." Jura added besides him.

"So, we got 9 guilds competing, huh?" Saitama said, staring at the giant hologram in his _Oppai_ hoodie and jeans.

"That is correct, Sensei." Genos replied. "I wonder if Fairy Tail and Sabertooth will be a part of those final 9…"

Tatsumaki burst onto the balcony that the two were on. "It doesn't matter who the final 9 are! I'll crush them, with or without you!"

Saitama and Genos stared at the short-tempered and even shorter psychic woman with darkened expressions.

 _114, huh!?_ Lucy thought. _That sounds like way too many guilds for Fiore…_

 _If they were going to have a preliminary event, they should have told us…_ Erza thought. _This whole setup is mysterious…_

Her eyes narrowed. _And too many guilds… a mysterious magical presence… maybe it's the event organizers that we should be suspicious of?_

The pumpkin man continued his speech: **"Every year more and more guilds compete. That's a sign that this event is being taken too lightly."**

" **This year, we've brought the number of final competing teams down to 9."**

" **The preliminary rules are simple!"** he said, pointing a finger to the sky.

The Fairy Tail guild lodge began to shake, and the members flailed around.

The lodge began to fly into the sky, lifted by some sort of strange contraption.

" **You will all compete with each other. The goal is the event grounds, Domus Flau.**

"The whole lodge is transforming!?" Lucy cried.

" **The first 9 teams to make it will participate in the event."**

"Look! The other lodges are going up too!"

"Transformations are what being a man's all about!"

" **Your lodges will be the starting line for this preliminary event."**

Wooden boards began to gather outside Fairy Tail's balcony, creating stairs.

"A path! Gray exclaimed.

"So we're supposed to follow that?" Erza said, looking at the stairs suspiciously.

The stairs continued forming, eventually forming a tower.

" **Feel free to use any magic you like. There are no restrictions, as long as you're one of the first 8 teams to make it."**

" **But if all 5 of your members don't make it there, you still lose."**

The Fairy Tail members looked at each other, nervous and anxious.

" **And one… more… thing…"** The pumpkin man said, a creepy smile on his face. **"We take no responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the Labyrinth…"**

"Labyrinth?" Natsu muttered.

" **The Grand Magic Games' Preliminary event: The Sky Labyrinth, has begun!"**

The Sky Labyrinth was a huge sphere, floating in the sky. It had huge overlapping bands that wrapped around at 4 corners. The stairs from the lodges were attached to it.

"What is that?!" Natsu shouted.

"So that's our goal…" Lucy said.

"If this is a completion, we'd better hurry…" Gray said, getting ready to run.

Erza put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait."

"The rules state that 'five members' need to be at the goal. Wendy is still missing."

Natsu screamed with realization. "WENDY!"

"If Wendy's not here…" a voice suddenly said. "… You've got a MAN!"

"Let's switch members!" Elfman grabbed the four and ran up the stairs.

"Elfman?!" they yelled in surprise.

"We don't have a choice… There's no time to wait for Wendy." Gray stated.

"Thanks, Elfman!" Natsu said to the muscular man.

"Leave it to me!" he replied.

"Lisanna! Happy!" Erza yelled, looking back. "Go look for Wendy! And try to stay out of trouble!"

"Okay! We'll go get her!" Lisanna replied. Happy waved his paws up and down in excitement. "Good luck, everybody!"

 **Meanwhile…**

"So, the Preliminary's begun. Who do we send?" Saitama asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I should go!" Tatsumaki cried.

"No, I'll go." Tanktop Master replied.

"I'll go-" Atomic Samurai added.

"No, I'll go! There's probably tons of pretty men!" Puri-Puri Prisoner said.

"Enough!" Bang yelled. "I'll make the team. I, Genos, Tornado, Saitama, and King."

Saitama said, "Sure." Genos and King nodded. However, Tatsumaki was less than thrilled.

"We don't need that avocado! He's just a useless B-Class!"

Bang smiled. "I guess we'll have to see, then. Now, let's go!"

The newly formed Team Heroes Association ran up the path.

 **Back with Fairy Tail…**

The Team was running up the path, until they saw the inner workings of the Labyrinth.

"The Labyrinth's entrance!" Gray exclaimed.

Natsu disagreed. "No, that's the entrance to being the top guild of Fiore!"

"Team Fairy Tail!" Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Elfman said in unison. "Let's go!"

The Labyrinth was a confusing place, like the inner workings of a clock. There were various steps, platforms, and more.

"The inside is like a giant 3D maze…" Gray murmured.

Natsu grabbed his head in confusion. "ARGH! I'm awful at things like this!"

"We should try and head east as a basis! The event grounds were in the east." Erza stated.

"In that case, leave it to me!" Lucy said.

"Open! Gate to the Compass Constellation: Pyxis!"

A red bird popped into the room. It was small, with beady eyes and small yellow feet. It had triangle-shaped patches on its torso region. It had a large blackish-gray compass on its head.

"Pikuuuu!" Pyxis squawked. It lifted its wings and pointed to a direction.

"East is that way." Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lucy." Erza said.

"So you brought a compass."

Lucy and Pyxis sat in a corner, ashamed.

"We should take notes as we go." Erza continued. The team began their journey, jumping over platforms, and going up stairs."

"We'll make a map."

Suddenly, Erza spotted a group a few meters/feet away.

"Someone's there!" she said.

"Hmm.. so that means the other guilds are here too." Elfman stated.

The group was revealed to be the guild known as Twilight Ogre.

"I never expected we'd bump into someone this soon!" One of them yelled.

"Take 'em out!" another added.

"WE'VE GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU!" they yelled in unison.

However, Twilight Ogre was quickly dispatched, as a wave of flame, ice, and pure manliness smacked them all away.

"PISS OFF!" Natsu, Gray, and Elfman yelled in unison.

Suddenly, tremors began to shake through the Labyrinth.

"What?!" Erza said, as the Labyrinth continued to shake.

"Woah!" Natsu said, slipping.

"The floor… no…" Lucy murmured. "The entire Labyrinth is spinning!"

Even Lyon and Jura of Lamia Scale, Saitama and Genos, and Ichiya of Blue Pegasus were tumbling about.

"It's spinning vertically!"

"Everyone, head to the other side!"

Natsu and Lucy began to slide down the vertical floor, and Elfman reached down and grabbed them just in time.

"It stopped." Gray observed, as the Labyrinth stopped spinning.

"Wow… what a Labyrinth…" Natsu said.

"Thanks, Elfman." Lucy added.

Suddenly, one of Twilight Ogre's men fell down from the ceiling and smacked down on the Labyrinth's floor. A paper flew down from the ceiling as well, landing next to the man. Erza looked at the man, noticing the paper. Gray went and picked it up.

"Ogre must have made this map… how lucky." He said, looking at the map. "If we put this together with the map we made, we should get a much clearer picture of this place."

Suddenly, Erza's eyes glistened as she got an idea. The others' eyes also began to glint, but lucy was unaware.

"Heh heh heh… I think we've figured out a way to beat this Preliminary event." Erza said mysteriously, smiling. The others smiled at the idea.

"You guys look scary…" Lucy murmured, looking at the group with fear.

"Let's go! Take everyone else's maps!" Gray shouted, firing ice at another guild.

"After all, competition means battle- a manly map-taking battle!" Elfman added, smashing his way through other guild members.

"Battles are my specialty!" Natsu shouted, smashing people into the air with his flaming fists.

"I'll take that." Erza said, taking papers from a rival guild member, who was screaming his head off.

"WHO'S NEXT?!" Natsu shouted, looking for more map-holders.

"Sorry!" Lucy said politely, taking a map from an unconscious body.

As the event dragged on, the hope of Fairy Tail rose. Finally, they saw a sign showing the goal.

The members walked through the gate, smug looks on their faces.

The pumpkin man from before walked out, clapping his hands.

" **Congratulations on completing the Preliminary event."** He said.

"All right!"

"Of course! It totally worked out for us…" Gray said.

"So I'll bet we got first place, right?" Lucy asked.

" **Nope. You just barely made 9** **th** **place."** The man, who was apparently known as Mato, answered.

"EH?!" Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Elfman said in unison, looking at Mato in shock.

 **Meanwhile…**

Lisanna and Happy walked through the deserted streets of Crocus, looking for the young Sky Dragon Slayer and her companion.

"Where did Wendy and Carla go off to?" Lisanna wondered aloud.

"Ah! Over there!" Happy said, pointing at an object a few feet away.

It was a handbag with a heart on the front.

"That… That's Wendy's bag…" Happy said, realizing what it was.

 _ **Where is Wendy? Who are the other guilds that have beat the Preliminary? Find out on the next chapter of Heroes and the Grand Magic Games!**_

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 _ **A/N: Ok, ok. I was goingto finish this a month earlier, but Warcraft 3 and school stuff got in my way.**_

 _ **I'm pleased to announce several upcoming projects that will be released soon. How soon? I can't tell; I wanna finish this story first.**_

 _ **DeadpoolxFMA and DeadpoolxGangsta have been cancelled. (sorry, xxxrae97xxx)**_

 _ **I plan on releasing my new story, "Metal Gear Hydra", somewhere in late 2016/early 2017. This will be a Metal Gear and Marvel crossover, as Solid Snake must work together with Captain America, Wolverine, and Deadpool to take down HYDRA, who have taken Metal Gear schematics and are mass-producing Metal Gears! Guest starring guys like Ghost Rider! Daredevil! And Rocket Raccoon?**_

 _ **Also, I plan on releasing an original Fairy Tail fanfic that takes inspiration from a Justice League story arc titled "Forever Evil". In it, the Justice League battles their Earth-3 counterparts, the Crime Syndicate. So this got me thinking: what if Fairy Tail fought an evil version of themselves? This guild's name is undecided, but I'll probably choose "Spriggan Head" (Get it? If you've read the latest arc of Fairy Tail, you'll get it).**_

 _ **Also, I decided to include a bonus deleted scene:**_

Sting looked at Genos's arm in surprise. "What kind of magic is that?" he asked. "Mechanical?"

"It is not magic." Genos said. "Now, let go of Sensei."

Sting smirked. "Make me."

Genos gritted his teeth. "Your wish is my command." He was about to let the energy go when Saitama simply struck Sting on the shoulder. The Dragon Slayer smashed into the ground, leaving a crater. His crumpled form let out a groan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You don't just hit a guy when he greets you." Saitama scolded.

The crowd was more than surprised. They were all shell-shocked.

"He-He just defeated one of the two Dragon Slayers!" One of them finally said.

"Who is this guy?!" another shouted.

"Run!" Yet another one said.

The crowd began to run off, scared by Saitama's display of strength.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy stared at Saitama in awe.

"Wow, old guy!" Natsu said. "You're pretty strong!"

"I'm not old. And yeah, I am pretty strong. So what?" Saitama said, poking Sting's body.

"Can you teach me the secret to your strength?" Nastu asked.

"Uh… maybe?" Saitama said uncertainly.

 _ **I would've finished this deleted scene, but I'm way too lazy.**_

 **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 _ **To make up for this late chapter, I've decided to upload chapters 7, somewhere near the end of April or beginning of May.**_


	7. Foreshadowing

_**A/N: This is more of an "interlude" chapter than a "real one" which focuses on the Grand Magic Games…..**_

 _ **My Gmail has been flooded with alerts for reviews, favorites and follows. Thanks to everyone who likes this story!**_

 _ **I did some research, and there are 82 chapters in the Gran Magic Games story arc. That number hit me like a train. We've covered about 6 chapters so far, so stay with me!**_

 _ **Now for some reviews:**_

 _ **Lightningblade49 says:**_ Yes Genos yes! *thumbs up* Stings ego needs to go pronto and he is setting himself up for the fall.

Was kind of hoping to see a second Hero team enter with tatsumaki on the other team so Saitama and Tornado could duke it out, but it's still going to be good to see her facial expression when Saitama fights. Those people just took away his killing ability not his OP destructive punches *Half the arena will go*

 _ **Thanks for the enthusiasm! I was thinking for a second team too, but the official teams are (SPOILER ALERT)Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail (later eliminated), Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerebus, and Twilight Ogre (later eliminated), plus the Heroes Association "Guild", which makes 9 teams. Fairy Tail brought in a second team after Raven Tail was eliminated, so I'm not sure if I'll add a second team… Anyways, thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Chubbaduck says:**_ Dude (or dudette)! You should add Hellsing or Black Butler into this story!

 _ **Well, Chubbaduck, I would add Hellsing or Black Butler, but I haven't watched/read them yet. Besides, I think two universes are enough for this crossover. I tried making a crossover with four universes, but it didn't get the reception I was expecting. Oh, and by the way, I'm a dude.**_

 _ **Ben56 says:**_ Is short but i like it, thanks for the new chapter. I can't wait to see how will react the other guilds to Saitama's powers.

 _ **Thanks! You can bet that the other guilds' reactions to Saitama will be priceless.**_

 _ **Guest says:**_ If you were to add another universe, or two. Add Soul Eater, and if you have watched it, Hellsing. I want to see Batman meeting Alucard and Vegeta!

 _ **Those are some ideas that I may have to look into. I did make a crossover of Soul Eater, but it didn't get the reception I thought it would get. I think Batman meeting Alucard seems good, but I'm not so sure about Vegeta. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **And of course, thanks to everyone who waited patiently for chapter 6.**_

 _ **Thus, let chapter 7 begin!**_

Jorthal opened his eyes. He was in some sort of city, but it was half destroyed. There were ashes everywhere. There was a pile of bodies to his right. He looked down. His body was ghostly.

 _Where the hell…? Is this some sort of vision of the Multiverse War? It looks worse than when I last saw it…_

He decided to drift around with his ghost-like body. As he moved around, he saw more and more bodies. The names came to him as he saw each one.

 _Luke Cage._

 _Dick Grayson. Nightwing._

 _Jessica Jones._

 _Matt Murdock. Daredevil._

 _Garfield Logan. Beast Boy._

 _Kon-El. Superboy._

 _Damian Wayne. Robin._

 _Tanktop Master._

 _Mumen Rider._

Jorthal suddenly stopped as he saw wave upon wave of armored soldiers marching down a street. They were wearing helmets that were similar to gas masks. Their armor was all black. They carried the same type of weapons in their hands: futuristic assault rifles. On their left arms was an insignia of a red circle. In the circle was an upside down "v".

 _Wait… I thought the Dark Ones were villains, not an army of regular footmen…_

Marching alongside the soldiers were bearded, pale men with white, glowing eyes. They wore robes of red and had goat skulls on their heads. They also carried staffs.

The term came to Jorthal. _Necromancers._

Jorthal heard more shouting and gunfire, and he drifted to the sound. His eyes widened at what he saw.

About 50 Resistance members were inside a base camp composed of tents and barricades made of sandbags. Most of them were soldiers, but there were a few that Jorthal recognized. They were pushing back the soldiers and the Necromancers that Jorthal had seen.

He saw Batman, member of the Justice League, commanding the army. He was wearing his traditional batsuit, but with a few changes. His pants were military cargo pants, and he was wearing a brown trench coat. He had goggles over his cowl, and he had a more military style belt. He had a holster on his leg, and he carried an assault rifle. This surprised Jorthal; Batman didn't seem like the one to kill.

He saw an explosion and saw the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, emerge from the mess of bodies. He hadn't changed much, except for a few more prominent scars over his chest area, and he had gotten taller.

"Natsu! Hold back the Necromancers!" Batman yelled. "Everyone else, hold the line! Do NOT let them get to the supplies!" The Fire Dragon Slayer nodded and shouted, "Fire Dragon King Mode!" Everyone else gave a rallying cry and began to set up defenses.

Jorthal watched as other heroes went up to the barricades. He saw the infamous Punisher set up a turret. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the enemy forces. Green Arrow and Hawkeye fired as many arrows as they could, but Arrow was struck in the arm by a plasma blast from one of the enemy soldier's rifles. Black Canary let loose her famous Canay Cry, and Captain America threw his shield at the Necromancers that were approaching. The Necromancers waved their staffs, and undead skeletal warriors arose from the ground.

Gajeel walked up to Batman. He had gotten taller and older, but part of his left arm was gone. In its place was a prosthetic hook.

"Boss!" He shouted. "Laxus and Shazam are ready!"

The former protector of Gotham nodded. "How are Lucy and Levy?"

"They're okay right now, but we're going to need more medicine-"

Batman suddenly flinched as he heard a familiar sound.

 **Choom. Choom.**

 _Infernals…_ He thought.

With a giant whoosh, giant green meteors fell from the sky and smashed into the street. They suddenly morphed into Infernals, giant fire demons that looked like golems. They had rocky parts over their torso, head, shoulders, forearms, and knees, while other features were green flames. There were about 5 of them. They gave a roar and began tearing up the street and the resistance members.

Batman watched as his men were killed, one by one. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. In front of him were a battle-damaged Laxus and a less-scarred Shazam.

"We're ready. You need us to attack the Infernals, right?" Shazam asked.

"Yes." Was Batman's simple reply.

The two nodded and ran towards the Infernals. They began their attacks. Laxus jumped on one of the demons.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!"

Shazam, at that very moment, punched another blazing golem and shouted the infamous words:

" **SHAZAM!"**

Lightning erupted from the sky and blew the street apart. The Infernals crumbled to dust. The Necromancers and foot soldiers, however, carried on. Hundreds of plasma bolts ripped through the air, hitting the Resistance members one by one.

Laxus began fighting the approaching mob, but was overtaken by them. Shazam hurried over to him, but he was hit by an Infernal that had lumbered over.

Jorthal watched as the battle raged. The Resistance members were pushed back, until finally, they had nowhere to go.

"Remember!" One of the enemy troops yelled. "The boss wants them alive!"

Jorthal watched as the enemy soldiers began beating up the regular Resistance soldiers. Green Arrow was put on a stretcher and carried away. Punisher was shoved down, while a muzzle was put over his mouth. Natsu got the same treatment. Captain America let out a war cry, but was hit by a blast from an Infernal. Lucy and Levy were put on stretchers and taken out of the tents. Gajeel fought with a fury, but was shot with a tranquilizer and carried away.

Batman watched as his teammates fell. Several soldiers converged on him. He began attacking them, hitting some with the butt of his rifle. They began pushing him down. He grabbed one of the troops, and with a savage yell, snapped his neck. The soldiers saw this and began to hit harder. Bruce fell to the floor. Two of the troops grabbed him by his arms.

Batman looked one of them in the eye as the soldier punched him in the gut.

 _ **Jorthal.**_

 _Who are you?_

 _ **Someone who also wishes to see the Multiverse saved. But to do that, you must work faster.**_

 _Huh?_ Jorthal thought. _But I am! With Saitama's power, we can finally defeat the Dark Ones!_

 _ **What if he fails? You need a backup plan. Recruit the Justice League and the Avengers. They have experience with such events. They will help you in defeating the Dark Ones. If you don't… Hope is lost. You will also need your own army. You can't just rely on the Fairy Tail and the Heroes Association.**_

Jorthal watched as the scene changed. He was now in some sort of ancient temple. He saw several Necromancers, two Infernals, and a strange serpent creature. It was big and bulky, with teal scales and fins.

 _What is that?_

 _ **It is a Myrmidon, a creature of a race known as the Naga. The Dark Ones seem to have recruited them as well.**_

The group of soldiers began running down the hall, until they reached a room with a pedestal. On the pedestal was a strange green circular object, with ruins on it.

 _Is that…?_

 _ **Yes. The demonic artifact that you have been searching for. The Eye of the great Flame God.**_

Jorthal grimaced. _Damn it!_

 _ **You must continue working. Hurry now, or everyone dies.**_

Jorthal suddenly opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom. He got up, rubbed his eyes, and grabbed the communicator on table next to his bed and called Leigharg.

"Hey. Meet me in the conference room. We got a lot to discuss."

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, in another universe, two cosmic beings were meeting with each other on the blue side of the Moon, a place that was habitable.

The first one was Uatu, also known as the Watcher. He was wearing a white dress with a blue collar and sash, as well as a cape. It was his traditional outfit. The Watcher had seen many things in his life, from the Avengers assembling, to the Civil War, to the war between the Avengers and X-Men. He knew thousands of secrets.

The second being was Metron. He was a young man wearing a black bodysuit that covered his body and his hair. Various lines and seams ran through his suit. They glowed with a blue-white hue. He saw upon a large chair known as the Mobius Chair, which gave him unlimited knowledge. He had also witnessed many things, from the first Crisis, to the Flashpoint event, which had made his universe reborn.

Metron turned to Uatu. "Can you feel it? Something big is going to happen. Jorthal is bringing the universes together. That can only mean one thing, right?"

Uatu stayed silent. After a few moments, he said something.

" **The Gamemaster is making his move."**

Metron smiled slightly. "This will be a sight to see."

He turned around. "Well, I better get going. My universe needs watching too." And with that, Metron vanished.

Uatu reached into his robe, looking at the object in his hand. It was a piece of rock, one that a young warrior known as Nova had given him some time before.

He turned around. His eyes glowed.

" **I see you."**

 **XXX**

Sonic went up to Kazur, who was in a tent. "The Preliminary Event has ended. Soon, the real Games will begin."

Kazur nodded. "Thank you. If you would excuse me, I need to make a report."

Sonic nodded in reply and walked out. Kazur reached into his robe and pulled out a small box. He put it on his desk and pressed the circle on the side. Immediately, a hologram appeared.

"Sire," He began. "The Games will begin soon. If I may ask, how goes your mission to retrieve the Eye?"

"It's going well." The mysterious figure replied. "It will be excellent against the Destroyer…"

"Good, sire. I will continue my mission." Kazur replied. He shut off the box.

 **End of chapter 7**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter was short and didn't really focus on Saitama and Fairy Tail, but I wanted to upload a chapter with Jorthal and Kazur, because after this, they won't be back for a few chapters.**

 **We'll go back to Fairy Tail in chapter 8.**

 **-Phant0mZ0ne**


	8. Update

_**Hey guys,**_

 _ **The laptop that I've been using to write "Heroes and the Grand Magic Games" has gone through some problems. You see, the laptop I use has a battery that is horrible, the laptop needs to be charging to function, if it's not charging, the computer dies in 10 minutes. Yesterday (May 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016) the charger experienced a problem and my laptop died and went black. I have to wait till a family member arrives to help me with this problem, so future chapters will be delayed. I will update when the chapter is ready. Thanks for your support, and stay tuned for future updates.**_

 _ **New update: June 17th, 2016**_

 _ **Hey guys! I'm currently rewriting chapter 8. I expect it to be released sometime next week.**_

 _ **-Phant0mz0ne**_


	9. FINAL UPDATE

_**A/N: Hello all! Phant0mZ0ne here, with an update.**_

 _ **It's been about ten or so months since I've updated Heroes and The Grand Magic Games. You may have seen the whole "On Slight Hiatus" thing I've put in the description and may have wondered whether I was planning on finishing this story or dropping it. I'm sorry to say I'm dropping it. During the "hiatus" I reflected on the overall story and decided that it wasn't really turning out how I wanted it to be, in terms of the way I wrote. In addition, I lost interest in both One Punch Man and Fairy Tail over time.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Now, let's answer some questions/reviews:**_

 _ **Here's a funny one from a Guest:**_ "Kill yourself you useless idiot. Seriously removing saitama said strength? He's a funny ass guy, and you ruined it. Go fucking kill yourself dumbass. Your autism is pretty fucking annoying."

 _ **Woah, talk about literal edge. Let's digest this comment a bit:**_

"Seriously removing saitama said strength? He's a funny ass guy, and you ruined it."

 _ **Alright, this was a controversial one. I adjusted Saitama's strength with the intention of letting him go "all out" in his fights without the risk of him killing say, a member of Fairy Tail. My intentions weren't very clear at that.**_

 _ **Also, how does my "removing" of Saitama's strength somehow make him not funny? I didn't know weak people had no humor.  
**_

 _ **Also, this dude not only calls me a dumbass and tells me to kill myself, he calls my autistic too! If that isn't edgy I don't know what is.**_

 _ **Jolteongrl says:**_ "I still have trouble believing that Sonic is a man."

 _ **Oh, he still has that stick between his legs. Whether its still functioning is another matter entirely.**_

 _ **Sassymelon has two things to say:**_ "Um, I don't know if you're gonna reply, but please do so, since I'm really unsure... but you did great so far in your chapters! I kept binge reading all of them, until I reached chapter 8. I know on your description it says "ON SLIGHT HIATUS" but is this really slight? Are you ever going to continue this story, or no? Please answer! I'm such a fan of your stories xD"

 _ **And**_ "Your stories are really good, but there's just one thing I don't really like, being a OPM fan. I'm really hardcore, but at the same time, I don't want to be a butt-hurt fan, so... well, it's just that the adjustment for Saitama is kinda... eh. He's supposed to be naturally op, so saying that he's now not that "op" anymore, it kinda makes me disappointed. But, what makes me happy is that he's still technically "OP" but he just can't kill people.  
Good chapters, anyway! I hope you answer my previous questions about if you will ever continue your story or not! Thanks! (this came out way more longer than it had to)"

 _ **Thanks for the compliments, Sassymelon! As for the whole adjustment, like I said before my plan was to allow for him to go "all out" and actually hit people without having to worry about them being smashed into smithereens.**_

 _ **As for the hiatus, I'm officially discontinuing this story, so apologies if you wanted to see how this would end. PM me if you want to know how it would've ended.**_

 _ **DeafVaderWattpad says:**_ "jorthal? who the fuck is that? no offense, just curious/confused."

 _ **Jorthal is an OC character that was supposed to unite the various universes in order to prevent the "Multiverse War". I originally planned for sequels to this that would expand on Jorthal's backstory.**_

 _ **WackyAMA says:**_ "Where the new chapter :P ive read the whole story, im excited for the next one"

 _ **Sorry man. No new chapter, as the story is discontinued.**_

 _ **gunner007 says:**_ "You don't really needed to 'adjust' or lowered Saitama's strength. In manga, he know how to control and adjust his strength to beat human since he quite merciful after training for three years fully. Hope you make some adjustment, otherwise it's kinda... not right."

 _ **Guest says:**_ "Nope not epic. Very much not. Adjusting saitamas strength level? I say get out of here. What did you think we wanted to see? Us readers? When we first saw saitama? Are you stupid? Possibly autistic? Idk but I think the last one is pretty accurate? Idk. Why would I say this? People who look up one punch man here are usually looking for that awesome op hero but I guess your too much of an airhead to realize this. That or you need to be on the other side of the wall .-. Well I'm off. I've pretty much called you a dumbass many times here but I think other readers will agree as to why you are so much of one. Don't you think? Well cya I'm off to shit rainbows and fuck Donald Duck in the ass."

 _ **More complaints about the adjustment. I already explained as to why I adjusted his power.**_

 _ **Looks like there's another Guest (or maybe it's the same one from before) calling me autistic and stupid lol.**_

"Nope not epic. Very much not. Adjusting saitamas strength level? I say get out of here. What did you think we wanted to see? Us readers? When we first saw saitama? Are you stupid? Possibly autistic? Idk but I think the last one is pretty accurate? Idk. Why would I say this? People who look up one punch man here are usually looking for that awesome op hero but I guess your too much of an airhead to realize this. That or you need to be on the other side of the wall .-. Well I'm off."

 _ **How am I stupid for choosing to adjust Saitama's power level? It's MY story, and I had a plan on why I was adjusting it (albeit a shitty one). Also, your grammar is pretty atrocious, you offer no constructive criticism whatsoever, and your spelling is pretty damn bad.**_

" I've pretty much called you a dumbass many times here but I think other readers will agree as to why you are so much of one."

 _ **I'm pretty sure there are more people who like this story and haven't called me a dumbass, dude. Chill.**_

"Well cya I'm off to shit rainbows and fuck Donald Duck in the ass."

 _ **Alright then.**_

 _ **Well, that's all for now! Thanks for your reviews and hate, it was pretty funny seeing all those comments about me being autistic and stupid, all because I simply adjusted Saitama's power level. Lol, thank God not all OPM fans are this edgy. I actually think the Guests have autism for overreacting lol.**_

 _ **If any of you are wondering if I plan on writing any more stories, I'm currently writing the first chapter of a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. I'm hoping to improve my writing in that story. In addition, I have also planned a crossover between the iconic Mobile Suit Gundam and the hit video game franchise Halo.**_

 _ **Thanks for all your support again, you guys are the best!**_

 _ **-Phant0mZ0ne**_


End file.
